Mind Over Matter
by invertedrainbow
Summary: "You're asking me, of all the people, to teach you to dance? A slow dance, even?" Ferb/Phineas, Phineas/Ferb EXTRA SUMMARY: "Candace, just calm down, okay? It's not like something wrong's gonna happen to her when she's with us."
1. Mind Over Matter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Phineas and Ferb, and is no way affiliated with Disney.

* * *

**Mind Over Matter**

"You're asking me, of all the people, to teach you to dance? A slow dance, even?"

"Between you and me, Ferb? I may have rocked the modern dance floor, but I totally sucked at slow dances."

Up to date, this night might have been the weirdest conversation he had with this brother. It wasn't a secret that Phineas loved dancing. Give him a beat and he'll start making fresh tunes and start a party, even. Ferb never disliked this part of Phineas; the part that made him stand out a lot even if he's just dancing. And, Ferb mused, his amazing ability to create a party without exerting as much effort as the next guy.

So now that Phineas is asking Ferb to teach him to slow dance, Ferb can't help but laugh.

"Seriously, it's already humiliating enough to ask, Ferb. Give me a break." Phineas groaned. He plopped down beside Ferb. "Isabella wanted to go to this Summer Dance hosted by the Fireside Girls and Ferb, you are more than welcome to come with us."

Ferb could only smile at the invitation. Isabella already asked Ferb to decline if Phineas invites him, and apologized if it was a bit insulting in Ferb's part. The British lad completely understood; after all, Isabella (most of the time) ran to Ferb to have someone to talk about Phineas' obliviousness. Ferb could only sympathize her, sadly, since Phineas doesn't actually talk to him about love-related stuff. Tonight is going to be different, Isabella told Ferb the other day, since she was planning to confess her feelings towards Phineas. And Ferb wasn't planning to ruin that for her.

"Oh heavens, no. You have fun with Isabella." Ferb immediately answered. "Alone," he added, a malicious grin on his face.

On that brief moment, Ferb could have sworn he saw Phineas frown, or maybe it was his imagination? But he wasn't able to double check, since Phineas immediately smiled it off.

"So you'll teach me, then?" Phineas grinned.

Ferb sighed. "You do realize that I can't actually say "no" to you, don't you?" Phineas grinned in delight, and Ferb thought it was too cute for Phineas. Ferb blinked. What did he just say in his mind?

"Great! I'll get some CDs, you stay here." Phineas bolted out of the room in the speed of light. Ferb decided to draw the curtains to have some privacy. Their parents are out for dinner, they won't be back until midnight. Candace had her own date this evening, and won't be home for in a couple of has less than ten minutes to teach his brother, which wasn't much, actually, since slow dances are primarily swaying-…

If it was this simple, it's impossible that Phineas can't dance this.

Ferb shrugged the thought off. Phineas wasn't perfect, Ferb mused, and he had imperfections, being the human that he is. His brother wasn't a god, nor was he an angel. He's a normal kid, like Isabella and Baljeet and Buford. But somehow, his every imperfection was filled up by one person, and that was Ferb.

And Ferb knew it from the beginning.

Ferb's trail of thought was cut by Phineas who was literally running down the stairs.

"I have less than ten minutes to learn a dance and I can't find a CD with an appropriate song!" Phineas was panicking, and Ferb tried hard not to laugh. The British lad brought out his iPod and plugged it to the speakers. Phineas semi-glared at him.

"You have slow dance songs on your iPod? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask." was Ferb's reply. Phineas gave a defeated sigh. He stood in front of Ferb, with a flushed face and hitched breathing. "I'll take the male part and you just execute it later on the dance." He hit play, and a soft nocturne was playing on the speakers. Phineas tensed up.

"Uhh, Ferb? Can you… change the music?"

"We have less than ten minutes to do this, Phin. Concentrate." Ferb placed his hands on Phineas' waist. Was Phineas always this skinny? "For starters, you should actually invite your date first with a romantic gesture, like a peck on the hand with a "May I have this dance?" but that's already understood so we'll skip that part." The lyrics started to play, and Phineas tensed up more. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…"

_You're in my arms_

_And all the world is calm_

_The music playing on for only two_

Ferb realized why Phineas wanted to change the song: it was an awkward song to dance with, considering the fact that they are brothers and they are both guys, even. _Mind over matter_, Ferb reminded himself. Though he had to admit, Phineas never showed any signs of awkwardness when they work close together, even at a closer proximity-… Okay, there might be times when he would catch Phineas staring at him and when their hand touch, Phineas would unwillingly let go and apologize, or when the times when he would realize that Phineas was on his bed, claiming to have had the worst nightmare-…

Ferb blinked. _Mind over matter._

_So close together_

_And when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive._

"Hands on the lady's waist, while the lady places her hands on your shoulder." Ferb instructed. Phineas did as he was told. "Remember to keep your distance. She's a friend, not a lover—or is she?" Ferb grinned. Phineas blushed more.

_A life goes by_

_Romantic dreams will stop_

_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

"It's fine to stare at your feet for the first few seconds to see if you're about to step on her feet. And oh, for heaven's sake, do NOT step on lady's foot." Ferb babbled on. "As for your foot work, you can use a simple side step, then lead her around—" Ferb started to lead him around into a clockwise motion, slowly.

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_

_And now, forever I know_

_All that I wanted to hold you_

_So close_

"That's about it."Ferb said. He pulled Phineas closer, earning a stutter from the other boy. He wanted to ask why Phineas was blushing, why was he tense at the moment, why the hell was he shaking. "And you could pull her closer to taunt her a bit. You know, for intimacy." Ferb stared at those blue orbs, trying to search for an answer to his own questions, but none.

"Ferb, we're still kids. What do we need intimacy for?" Phineas laughed, almost too obvious that he was nervous. He removed his hands off Ferb's shoulders. "Look at the time. Isabella will kill me."

Sensing that it was his cue to let him go, Ferb released him. He plopped down to the nearest couch. Phineas immediately ran to their room to change.

_So close to reaching that famous end_

_Almost believing this was not pretend_

_And now you're beside me and look how far we've come_

_So far, we are so close_

A few seconds after, Phineas was already at the door, asking Ferb to lock up. Ferb unwillingly stood up, the song still playing at the background. Phineas gave a big smile, then left. Ferb tried to smile back, but Phineas closed the door behind him, leaving him no choice to do so.

For a second there, he wanted to pull Phineas back in the house and convince him to stay.

Ferb sighed. It's been an awkward night, and he had to wait for everyone until they come back. It was fine for him, actually. More time to think about life and-…

Alright, who was he kidding? It was lonely without Phineas.

_How could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

Ferb groaned. He turned off the player, leaned his head on the couch and screamed. It was already frustrating enough that he was feeling lonely just because Phineas wasn't there. In the first place, why was he feeling that way? It's not like Ferb was emotionally attracted to Phineas or anything… and that's where it struck him. Shit, he was.

So after a few more love songs from his iPod, he was already sleeping on the couch, dreaming of Phineas. And for the first time, he was dreaming that their feelings were mutual. Whatever Ferb was feeling for Phienas, he was scared of it. But he was willing to throw caution to the wind.

Just this once.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I planned on making this much longer. I wrote this down on a notebook and this is actually half of what I've written so far. The second half got a little repetitive and it wasn't really significant to the story. Well, my plan was to make them confess about their feelings (since yes, it's obvious that Phineas likes Ferb in this story, DUH THE HINTS WERE THERE) and make them dance around their living room. But I'll let your imagination go wild on this one, haha. Supply your own ending using your imaginations.

Again, I'm lazy to check if there are grammatical errors and such. If there are, please point it out. And review! I love hearing feedbacks. And if you're reading this as well, thanks. :)


	2. Vulnerable

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Phineas and Ferb, and is no way affiliated with Disney.

* * *

**Vulnerable  
**

Closing the door behind him, he collapsed on the floor, hugged his knees and sighed.

He didn't expect Isabella to kiss him at the dance.

So there he was, on the comforts of his own home, troubled like heck, unable to speak for a while. He wanted to talk to someone about it, he just couldn't think of a person who could actually keep this a secret. Ferb was obviously out of his options, since it will get awkward and he would have to confess his feelings before he could even end his story. Ferb will be asking why it bothers him, and he wasn't sure what he should answer.

They share the same room, so there's no comfort in that too.

He sighed again. He closed his eyes, and remembered that soft kiss, and the hug that made them the couple of the night. His cheeks started hurting with his reminiscing; he had to smile the whole time to make the façade convincing.

He walked her home, and he gave her a friendly hug and apologized.

_Sorry if I can't be the man who would bring you down the aisle on your wedding day. Sorry if the future you hoped for will be crushed. Sorry for destroying your dreams._

"Why are you apologizing, Phineas? I should be the one apologizing for the sudden outburst of emotion…" Isabella's cheeks turned bright pink, and Phineas thought it was cute. "Thank you for this night, Phineas."

"You're welcome. And thanks as well." Phineas said, trying not to sound awkward. "For, uhm… inviting me."

She entered her house, and it was his cue to leave. Thankfully his house was across the street.

"This sucks," He finally said in the middle of his silence. Standing up, he realized there was no point in sulking about it, and he had far better things to worry about, like what to do tomorrow and how to act normal beside the person he values to most. Or how to actually talk to him without getting flustered and blushing like a little girl.

He planned to walk straight to the kitchen to whip up a batch of peanut butter and jelly sandwich since the food on the dance was awful – ("We made a restaurant when we were 10, and our food is better than this crap." Buford duly noted, serving the food on the table. He, apparently, was on food service that night.) – but before he could reach the kitchen, he had to pass by the living room, and something caught his eye.

Ferb was on the couch, fast asleep. Phineas blinked. He went towards the sleeping teen, kneeling to be able to see him closer. Maybe it was pure curiosity, but he never really had the chance to observe Ferb this close. Seeing Ferb's even breathing, Phineas knew that he was really fast asleep.

"Is it safe to assume that you were waiting for me…?" Phineas mumbled, fixing Ferb's bangs. Ferb answered with a soft snore, making Phineas smile.

Realizing that he was acting inappropriately as Ferb's brother, he backed away a bit, blushing now. But then, half a second later, he realized that Ferb was really asleep and their parents and sister won't be home in a while, so it was fine. He skidded closer.

"How can you be so vulnerable, Ferb? This is so unlike you." Phineas said, cocking his head a bit. "You wouldn't leave yourself in the open like this…"

Sighing for maybe the thousandth time that night, he rested his chin on his palm as his elbow landed on the couch. He waited for Ferb to wake up. He waited. And waited. And for how long, he waited, to no avail, the British lad didn't wake up. Phineas sighed again.

"Alright, I give up." He sat on the couch. He leaned down to Ferb, kissing him on the forehead. "Is it okay to love you…?" He stood up to leave, leaving his blazer as a blanket for Ferb.

How nice everything would be if Ferb was awake.

And how nice everything would be if Phineas knew that Ferb was awake the whole time.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I wasn't actually planning on continuing this. (I can assure you this isn't my first draft, and this is much better than the first draft. MUCH.) I felt overwhelmed that people actually put this on the their story alerts. (Or something like that.) I made this short so you won't expect much. This happens after the party, so yeah Ferb falls asleep on the couch and Phineas is an old creeper who likes to stare. (I make this story sound so bad, ugh. What am I doing to myself.) So... review, will ya? I feel sad when my inbox's empty. Yes, it's a true fact.

Late Merry Christmas and Happy New Year and Happy Hanukkah and... Yeah, that's it.


	3. Trust Me

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Phineas and Ferb, and is no way affiliated with Disney.

* * *

**Trust Me**

He was caught off guard when Phineas kissed him on the forehead. Sure, it was only on the forehead, but it was surprising enough that Phineas actually kissed him. Ferb was blushing the whole time, and Phineas failed to notice because of the lack of light. Ferb doesn't blame him; it was 10 in the evening.

Now it was Ferb's turn to reminisce.

_Is it safe to assume that you were waiting for me…?_ Yes, it is. I was waiting for you.

_How can you be so vulnerable, Ferb? This is so unlike you._ I want you to see this side of me. I want you to know that you can break into the barrier that I put up for everyone. Everyone, except you.

_Is it okay to love you…?_ It wasn't just okay; it was goddamn _awesome_.

"What the hell am I doing?" Ferb mumbled, finally standing up the couch. "I've spent most of the night in this bloody couch when I could have just went up there and told him about what I feel." It was rare for Ferb to monologue, and he scolded himself most of the time when he does it. He ran up the stairs, tripping a step or two, and came to a halt when he reached their door.

What was he going to say? That he heard everything he said and he understood? That it was okay? That the vulnerable façade was a part of his plan to win his affections? That everything was according to his plan even though it wasn't?

That he loved him so much and everything will be fine?

There was much uncertainty in him; it actually scared him. So what if Phineas actually felt the same? There wasn't any assurance that everything will be the same as before, that everything will be accepted by everyone, that what they're feeling is normal. There wasn't. It was just them and doubt. Much, much doubt.

Nervously opening the door, he was expecting that Phineas would be asleep. It was such a chilly night; it was a nice state to fall asleep to. So there was Phineas, hugging his knees like he would get assurance from that, head down. He was in deep thought, Ferb knew. Something bothered him.

"Phineas?" Ferb said, his tone convincing enough to sound like he's surprised. "I didn't hear you come in." He entered the room and went to his bed.

"Yeah, I came home a few minutes ago…" Phineas said sullenly, not even tearing his staring match with his bed sheets. Ferb raised a brow.

"You're making me nervous, Phin." He decided to sit next to Phineas, the other boy tensing up. "What's wrong? Did something happen at the dance?"

"No." was Phineas' cold reply, making Ferb cringe.

"If you were to lie, make it a little more convincing, Phineas."

"But it's true. Nothing happened. We danced. That's it."

Ferb placed a hand on Phineas' head, ruffling his hair. There's something calming about it, and they both loosened up a bit, sighing at the same time. They stayed like that for a while, both waiting for each other to say something that would crack them up, or at least _something_ in general, like a simple "it's chilly tonight" or "you look awful" or the most awaited "I love you". The atmosphere was tense, almost too awkward.

For the first time in a long time, Ferb can't read Phineas. He didn't know what he was thinking, what his plan was, what he wanted and needed. Usually, Phineas was easily readable like a book. A book with a large font size and colorful backgrounds. Now, he's just a plain notebook. With nothing. Maybe a "leave me alone" written on the first page, and that's it. Nothing.

_Is this what you want?_, Ferb wanted to ask.

"I give up." Ferb sighed. "I'm not the talker between the two of us, so I hate trying to persuade you to talk." Phineas's gaze rose; he was staring at Ferb now. "I don't want to plead and go down on my knees and ask you to tell me, Phineas. I just want to know. As a brother." Phineas grimaced at the last thing Ferb said, hugging his knees tighter. Ferb stood up. "I should just think that everything's fine, like you said…"

Phineas grabbed his hand long enough to get his attention, and immediately released it when Ferb looked back. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry." Phineas sighed. "I didn't mean to be all secretive about this… I mean, it's for the good of all…"

"Seriously, Phineas, with all the people you could actually doubt, you choose to doubt me? Pathetic." Ferb rolled his eyes. "Don't you trust me?"

"No! I mean, I do! But you wouldn't understand…"

"I _wouldn't_ or you just _won't_ let me understand?" Ferb was obviously losing his temper. He was trying hard not to hug Phineas between their conversation. The fear that he would snap the thin line that binds them together and say things unnecessary over came him, and he was scared of losing him. Being brothers is easy. Being more than that? That's a different story.

"Ferb, you're making things harder for everyone-…"

"Everyone? It's just the two of us here!" He was losing it.

"Ferb, please-…"

"Phineas, I don't understand why you don't want to talk about it-…"

"I love you…" Phineas said helplessly, grasping on to Ferb's shirt. "I love you, and I'm scared of it since I don't want to hurt Isabella and I don't want to destroy her dreams but I know I can't stop this feeling and all I could think about at the dance is _you_, and all my fears with this conversation is happening right now since you managed to force me to tell all this to you and I… I…" Phineas closed his eyes shut, trembling.

Ferb sat beside him again, trying to ease Phineas' grip on his clothes. He smiled. "Phineas, look at me."

The boy shook his head, refusing to let go. "No. It's already embarrassing enough that I had to actually snap in front of you all of a sudden."

"Phineas, look at me." Ferb repeated, smiling more.

"No!"

"Phineas, look at me." Ferb repeated again as he placed his hands on Phineas' cheeks. "Please."

Phineas opened his eyes slowly, expecting something to blow up all of a sudden, but there's only Ferb and he had this assuring smile that all Phineas ever needed to go through this phase.

"It's okay."

And Phineas knew what he meant, - he remembered now; he realized that Ferb was awake the whole time – and all he did was open his mouth to try to say something but nothing came out, so he closed it again and blushed. He buried his face on Ferb's chest, hoping that it would hide his shame, and Ferb found it cute.

"This is so unfair…" Phineas groaned.

And yes, it was very unfair. For Phineas, that is.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Yeah, I have a confession to make. This was done 3 days ago, and wanted to wait a few more days before I could submit it. *shrugs* And I read it a few times more to see if it flowed nicely, uhh, is it good? And if I were to continue this story, what's gonna happen next? I have no idea right now, so it would be awesome if you could drop some hints on what you guys want. :D

Advanced Happy Valentines. Or Single Awareness Day.


	4. Conceited

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Phineas and Ferb, and is no way affiliated with Disney.

* * *

**Conceited**

The thing was, when Phineas and Ferb started dating secretly, they were left alone at home a lot. Candace spent most of her time at Stacy's or at Jeremy's. (She claims that the boys aren't worth her time anymore since she's gotten older and she needs to stop trying to do the impossible: busting them.) Linda and Lawrence went to a lot of antique conventions, so they weren't around most of the time as well.

So when Phineas saw a shopping list on the dining table, well, there's no surprise there.

_Boys, can you pick up a few things for me at the store? We'll have a grand dinner tonight, and I have to run to do some errands with your father. Candace's on a date, so don't forget to lock doors._

_- Mom_

"Hey Ferb, we're going shopping!" Phineas called out, seeing that his brother wasn't around the room. _Lover_, he corrected himself; blushing a little as he grabbed the list and the money that was left on the table. He went straight to the garage to get their bikes, but apparently Ferb thought way ahead of him. As usual. "Let's go?"

* * *

It was still early, so the wind was cool on the cheeks. Ferb rode alongside Phineas, smiling at the calming sight. Phineas was smiling, his cheeks were pink from the cold, and he looked absolutely stunning. There's something about Phienas that made Ferb smile even greater, compared to before. Parking their bikes, they entered the grocery quietly, neither of them saying anything. Ferb turned his gaze to Phineas, who was looking the other way.

"Phin?" He reached for Phineas' hand, and to his surprise, the boy took his hand away instantly. Ferb blinked; that was… unexpected. He tried to smile and shrug it off. "Are you okay?"

"Ecstatic." Phineas replied, throwing a sincere smile. "I'll get the cart. You go ahead."

"No, I'll wait."

And Ferb knew Phineas can't argue with that, so he waited. When Phineas brought the cart, he gave the list to Ferb. Ferb started walking, Phineas being left behind. Ferb looked back and waited again.

"Seriously Phin, if you're not feeling well, I could do it by myself." Ferb tried to pull the cart from Phineas, but he didn't bulge.

"I'm fine, really!" Phineas was catching up to Ferb's speed now, and they walked side by side. "I'm just… nervous."

_Nervous? What for? Did something happen? Why?_ Ferb wanted to ask. Everything was new for him, and he has no idea where to start even if he said that they'll take things slow. What's to take? But every time he looks at Phineas, he knows everything will be alright.

"Nervous about what?" Ferb finally asked, pointing at the dairy section. They wheeled the cart towards it, grabbing the cheese as they go. Phineas came closer to Ferb.

"About us. This. Everything." Phineas smiled a bit, trying to reassure Ferb that he will be fine. "We're keeping this a secret to everyone. I'm not used in lying to everyone like this…" His daze was on the fruits, now. "To Mom… Dad… Candace…" Ferb saw him sigh. "Isabella…"

Isabella. Of course. How could he forget about her?

He noticed that Phineas looked a bit pale, and when he tried to comment about it, Phineas said, "Ferb, for the hundredth time, I'm fine. I promise."

"Phineas, what you're saying and how you're looking right now contradict. There's something you're not telling me." They were walking slower now.

"I've told you everything-…"

"And lying would hurt me a lot."

"Fine! Something happened at the dance!" Phineas finally admitted. He wasn't planning on telling this at all. "Isabella, she-…"

"Ferb?" A familiar voice called out, and Ferb had to look back to see who it was.

It was Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, in her same black leather jacket ensemble. Her hair has grown longer since the last time Ferb saw her, and she seems more… beautiful, now? She was, but this time her looks greatly improved.

"Vanessa?" Ferb managed to say without getting too excited. This was too surreal beyond words, and he wanted to escape reality for a while. _Wait_, he mentally thought. He looked at Phineas.

Phineas was just staring at Vanessa, not saying a word. He would usually say "Hi" or smile at least, but this time, he was just staring. Ferb was bothered by it.

"It's been such a long time!" Vanessa said, laughing in delight. She turned to Phineas. "Phineas, right?" Phineas smiled and nodded. "That's weird; you're usually the outspoken little fellow." She turned to Ferb again. "So, spare me one moment, will you? Let's chat a bit."

Ferb willingly obliged as he threw an apologetic glance at Phineas. "Be right back."

They walked a few steps farther. "So Ferb, what's the big deal about your brother? I mean, he's usually jolly and all." Vanessa asked, obviously worried. "Have I interrupted something?"

"Well…" Ferb sighed. "No."

"Are you sure? 'Cause I can just talk to you the next time we meet."

"I'm dating him." Ferb tried to smile, but Vanessa did it for him. He knew he could trust her.

"Then what are you still doing here talking with me? Go patch up! You guys are obviously in a fight, you know." Vanessa gave him a soft push. "He's been staring at us for a while now. Don't act like you noticed; he'll go red as a beet." She smiled again. "There's nothing wrong with your relationship, if that's what you wanted to ask. All that matters is that you're both in love, right?" She waved goodbye. "Bye Ferb! Bye Phineas!"

Ferb waved back. Somehow, he got some assurance from that conversation. _After all, that's what I've been looking for in the first place. _He went back to Phineas, who was looking at ice cream flavors. The shopping wasn't as lively now, and they went straight back home when to bought all the stuff they need.

Arriving home, Phineas arranged the things they bought in the kitchen, and retreating to their room after wards. Ferb consistently followed him. At their room, Phineas sat on his own bed, simply staring at the ground.

"Ferb, you like girls." Phineas said, breaking the silence.

"Huh?"

"Ferb, I'm not a girl. This is wrong." Phineas tried to recollect himself. "I love you, yes, but I don't think this will be peachy like we expected." Ferb stood in front of him. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"You're hurting me right now."

Phineas can't answer that, Ferb knew. His chest started to ache. If there was something he really feared, it was this. Rejection from the one he loves the most. He didn't want to be greedy, but oh, how he became conceited for looking at this on just one perspective: his. He wanted this. He knew that there was a chance that Phineas would leave him be, and he was scared.

"Isabella kissed me at the dance."

Of course they would kiss. That was predictable. So why is Ferb's chest aching too much?

"Well then." Ferb leaned in closer to Phineas, throwing Phineas off guard. "Can I kiss you?"

He didn't wait. He wasn't expecting anything. Softly brushing his lips to Phineas', he knew that the boy was, if not scared, surprised. Phineas' eyes were closed shut. He cupped Phineas' cheeks, deepening the kiss. He wasn't expecting anything.

"I love you, and it would pain me to see you walk away from me, so please…" Ferb mumbled between their kiss, Phineas helplessly grasping onto him as he blushed bright red. "Don't leave me."

"I won't." He trembled, Ferb making soothing circles at his back. "How selfish we've both become…" Phineas nervously stared at Ferb. "I'm sorry for even trying to-..."

"It's okay. Just..." He pulled Phineas in a tight embrace. "Be there." To his surprise, Phineas hugged him back.

"Ferb, what are you afraid of? I'm all the assurance you need."

"You're too fragile to assure me."

"But I'm all you'll ever need."

Ferb blinked, releasing Phineas. "Touché."

"Not a word about this conversation ever again. Agreed?"

"Agreed." And they both laughed again. On the back of their minds, they knew they won't be able to break the bond they made, so all resistance is futile.

After all, if they were to continue this relationship, one person they have to talk to was Isabella.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **This feels very rushed, right? I absolutely hate this chapter. I'll be honest, this is getting hard to write. I know so little about IRL homosexuality and relationships, and I can't bring myself to write this. So much happening at school. But hey, if it's for the readers, I don't mind getting stressed a little. Also, one review said something about the kiss between them. Totally forgot about Phineas telling Ferb that Isabella kissed him. Oh I hate my habit. One time big time writing. :| Excuse the grammatical errors and such, I'm tired. I'll be checking on it later this afternoon.

Enjoy this chapter while it lasts, I'll be editing this like crazy, I think. It's already 3 am here, I need my sleep. Also, Valentines chapter or not? Leave a review. :)

**EDITED 2/5: **Added some bits and a longer conversation at the end. Thanks for the positive comments, I guess I do like this chapter. A bit. And yes, the next chapter will be about Isabella. Well, obviously. And nope, no Valentines chapter. I won't be reaching the date; I'll be far too busy to work on it. Peace.


	5. Reason

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Phineas and Ferb, and am no way affiliated with Disney.

* * *

**Reason**

When Isabella noticed it, it was a few days after the dance. Phineas kept silent about what happened that night and acted like nothing happened. Still, Isabella went to their house everyday, the image of their kiss fresh in her mind, hoping that one day Phineas would mention it. But he didn't.

The brothers built a giant skating rink, even if Phineas wasn't that good at skating. It took them most of the day to choose between hundreds of blueprints, and Isabella was there with them.

"How about a coffee shop? No? Ugh, why is this even in our inbox? It's too normal!" Phineas groaned, tossing it away. "We need something mind-blowing! Something cool! Something-…" And Ferb was leaning on the tree, reading a book, when he passed a blueprint to Phineas. Phineas looked interested. "A skating rink it is, then." Isabella didn't miss that faint blush and that small note he took from the blueprint.

* * *

"We need something mind-blowing! Something cool! Something-…" And Ferb gave him a blueprint. Naturally, he surveyed it first. And how amazing it was for him to be able to act natural when he saw the note Ferb made for him.

_I love you. Cool down a bit, you're a bit tense._

_-Ferb

* * *

_

So they did finish the skating rink earlier than expected, advertised all over the place ("Seriously, how come mom doesn't see this if it's this obvious?" Candace groaned, Jeremy calming her down with an ice cream cone.) and as expected, a lot came to check out the new Phineas and Ferb contraption. Which wasn't much, just an Olympic size rink complete with facilities and a hot cocoa stand manned by the Fireside Girls.

Isabella and the Fireside Girls were on their way to achieve their "hot cocoa-making on an Olympic-sized rink" patch when she saw an unbelievable sight. Maybe surreal beyond words. Maybe just weird.

Ferb was holding Phineas' hands, trying to balance him as Phineas slid on the ice. Was Phineas… stumbling? Why? The last time she checked, Phineas could skate well.

And they were laughing.

"Phineas can't skate anymore?" Gretchen asked, looking at where Isabella's gaze was at.

"Looks like it. It's been years since they made something ice-related." Isabella answered, her gaze never leaving the two. Phineas slipped again, landing on the ice, butt first. Ferb helped him stand up, pulling him, but this wasn't much of a help since Ferb slipped as well, and they broke into a hearty laugh. She watched as Phineas tried to stop Ferb standing up, and wondered why.

* * *

"What if you cut your fingers off your hands because of the blades of the ice skates?" Phineas asked, rubbing his hands for warmth.

"That's ridiculous." Ferb scoffed. He supported his weight with his hands as he pushed himself up, trying not to fall again. By the time he was able to balance himself again, he tried to help Phineas stand up, now succeeding.

"Hey, it could totally happen." Phineas was still rubbing his hands together.

"Yeah, in the internet." Ferb laughed again. His gaze suddenly turned to the cocoa stand, and he imagined Isabella wanted to talk to him. "Sit down for a while. I think I have something to attend to." And he lead him to the cocoa stand, where the other Fireside Girls kept him company. Isabella was already skating, and Ferb followed her lead.

* * *

"You've been staring at us for a while now."

Isabella smiled as she saw Ferb skated with her. If there was something Isabella liked very much about Ferb, he was keen. She slid across the ice effortlessly, smiling as Ferb did the same.

"You do know that I'll catch up sooner or later, right?" She asked, grinning. She sounded very calm, but inside, her stomach was turning. This was nerve-wracking. "For how long?"

"Since you kissed him, I think." Ferb answered. She flinched. It was a wrong move to kiss him. And it pained her to think that that kiss might be the reason why they got together.

"So, I brought this upon myself, huh?" Isabella frowned, tears forming in her eyes. To her surprise, Ferb placed an arm along her back for reassurance, pulling her for security. "Thanks…" She started to tremble.

"Don't face Phineas, he'll notice." Ferb whispered, and they turned back. "I'm sorry."

"So I've lost without a fight, huh…?" She finally said after a while of calming down.

"If it makes you feel better, you did get his first."

They both stared at the redhead, who was being constantly pulled by random girls, only to be rejected, smiling at them and telling them to enjoy themselves.

"Most likely, you'll get his last, I assume."

"Hopefully."

Ferb released Isabella, Isabella skating closer to Ferb. "What made you fall in love with him?"

"I just love him. Do I need a reason?"

"No, not at all." And she finally smiled.

"You must hate me by now." Ferb said, trying to keep his tone calm.

"I can't hate the one he loves the most, that would make me look bad." Isabella grinned, coming to a halt. "Just remember this," Her tone was stern. "If ever he comes crying to me, I will make sure to take him away from you from your very eyes." She watched as Ferb gulped. "You're lucky, Ferb. You were able to tap his feelings for you first."

And he was left dumbfounded, clueless of what to say next.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yes, this is late, I know. I hoped that this story would be a one chapter per week thing, but meh, this isn't as long as I expected it to be, since I placed all the effort on the dialogues. Hehe. And you guys do have to know that they're between their 16-17s at this fic; lame right? Nope, no Valentines chapter. Sorry for those who expected. Maybe I could whip up a short extra or something, but I'm not promising anything. Again, sorry for the grammatical errors and misspellings, I'm rushing this for you guys. Love it? Hate it? Leave a review. They make things interesting. :D

Oh yeah, Happy Independence Day for the single people out there. Fuck Valentines!


	6. Cruel

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Phineas and Ferb, and am no way affiliated with Disney.

* * *

**Cruel**

He knew sooner or later that he had to talk about it, but not now.

The words still rung in his head, and it throbbed hard. _You were able to tap his feelings for you first. _He heard a hint of satisfaction when Isabella said it, almost cruel. Is this what she planned? To make him think twice about everything? He almost hated Isabella for it, but she had a point. He was sure that Phineas could fall in love with Isabella the same way he fell in love with Ferb, so he wasn't assured at least one bit.

He knew that it was easier for him to just talk about it with Phineas, but he can't. He can't bring himself to ask, "Hey, is it true that the reason you fell in love with me is because I flirted with you first? What if Isabella came to you first? Would you fall in love with her the same way you love me now?" and the awful question, "What does that make you?"

It was too cruel, and Phineas would crumble.

If it was true, then… it's pure idiocy to continue this. It was best to end it as soon as possible, but the problem was, he was a coward and won't ask.

Scared to be left by the one he loves the most.

For the most mind-blowing lady in the city. Figuratively and literally.

The day would go on as usual, they would make the most awesome contraption that would make Einstein look stupid; so impossible yet so achievable in their watch. With enough time to play with it. It was surreal, but no one actually bothered ask how they do it.

For a few days, he endured the punch in the gut when he sees Isabella and Phineas together. Some ploy of Isabella's, perhaps. He can't actually hate Isabella since she's naturally nice, but she was getting in her nerves.

"This is stupid." Ferb finally said one Saturday morning. They decided to take a break from constructing for now, and so far, it was awful. Ferb was missing the company of his work tools, and he kept on glancing at the garage. Phineas looked fine, though. He was just watching TV, ignoring every plea Ferb made. Every time Ferb tried to go to the garage, Phineas would pull him down and throw his puppy eyes; works every time.

Ferb tried standing again, and Phineas pulled him down again. This time, Ferb snatched his hand back from Phineas's grip.

"Not now, Phin."

* * *

Phineas watched as Ferb made his way upstairs. He stared as his hand, feeling the sudden alone-ness of the room. He realized that he's been with Ferb all this time, and being alone wasn't really fun.

Fun? Is this what this is all about? Fun? He angered himself, and groaned in frustration.

* * *

When he woke up, it was already 3 in the afternoon, and his stomach growled. His eating habits weren't really healthy, so he decided to eat cereal for lunch. Wasn't very smart, but he had no choice. Linda asked if he wanted something else, so he smiled and said that cereal was fine for him. He gobbled the whole thing and went to the backyard, wanting to get some peace and alone, closing his eyes to achieve this, but of course, he spoke too soon.

"I figured you wanted to talk about something?" Isabella was standing there when he opened his eyes. Her hands were behind her as usual; her prying stance.

"Can I be honest?" Ferb asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Of course you can; everybody is obliged to be." Isabella smiled as she sat down, not waiting for a gesture for her to do so. "I'm just teasing. Go on."

"You boggled my mind." Ferb had his game face on, so this was going to be fun, Isabella mused. "You, the best rival that I could ever have, have come here to boggle my mind and did your role perfectly." He was smiling, when deep inside he wore a grimace that would revolt everyone.

"It was a simple praise, Ferb. What are you talking about?" She was smiling, and Ferb wanted to rub that satisfaction off her face.

"You know, I've been thinking of what would happen if you were together after this conversation. You might be picturesque perfect," Ferb stood up, deciding to finish the conversation. "but deep inside, he will always think about why I left him."

"Ferb, you don't mean-…"

And he went inside the house, wanting to end this once and for all.

* * *

"We need to talk."

"Sure, but why the long face? And why outside?"

It was chilly that night, and Phineas was missing the warmth of their house, so he hoped that this was a simple peck or something. They were under the tree again, sitting, facing the fences. Seeing Ferb's expression, he almost flinched. Something _really_ bothered him, and he looked almost… scared.

"Phineas, by any chance…" Ferb started, staring at the sky. The moon was bright, the stars were twinkling. It was a perfect night to kiss him, to hold him tight, to tell him that he loves him… "Do you like Isabella?"

Phineas looked appalled with the question, and waited for some follow up question. Nothing came. "What?"

"I said, do you-…"

"No, no, I heard you." Phineas mumbled, still shocked. "I don't know what this is about, Ferb, but whatever it is, you're scaring me." He brought his knees closer.

"Just, please, answer the question."

Phineas stared at the same sky, and tried to find answers. No one answered. He was confused, himself. Did he like Isabella? "Maybe. I don't know."

That was answer was enough for Ferb, so he took his hand, pulled Phineas in an embrace, and with a tear flowing down his cheek, and his chocked voice, he said, "I'm sorry, Phin… but let's face it... Isabella's a better choice compared to me."

Phineas froze, unable to say anything.

"I'm breaking up with you, Phin."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I'm not a great fan of cliffhangers myself, but hey. And also, blame this chapter to the songs "Breakeven" and "The Man Who Can't Be Moved". Or just blame my classmates for recommending the song. Good news, I'm starting on the next chapter today as well. (Started on this today, wanted to make an update since you guys are awesome.) I do hope you guys are sharp on the dialogue and realized that the last line Isabella said on the last chapter was stuck in your heads as well; it was a vital thing for this chapter. (I like to mindfuck, if you noticed.) Again, the grammatical errors and such will be double checked later for I am a lazy heroine and I really want to type the next chapter down.

And cookies for the reference of Isabella's manner of talking this chapter. (Oh what the heck, I give you a cookie for reading this far. :D)


	7. Guilty

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Phineas and Ferb, and am no way affiliated with Disney.

* * *

**Guilty**

Four hours. Four hours, he had stayed outside, assuring Linda that he was fine, and with a chocked "go ahead without me", Phineas was crying his eyes out, not knowing what to do, where to start.

Ferb left him and he didn't know why.

Was it about the question? _I should've said no!_ Was it about stopping him from doing something? _I should've allowed him!_ Was it about him? _What's wrong with me…?_

It's already four hours since Ferb told the end of everything, and Phineas was already tired of crying. He knew tears wouldn't bring him back, and the least thing he wanted Ferb to think was that he was weak. He had to know what was wrong, what this was about.

Since Isabella was mentioned anyway, it was probably best to call her first.

* * *

Isabella had to admit, she was feeling guilty now.

It was mainly said to tease Ferb, nothing more, nothing else. It was purely sarcastic. She never thought Ferb would overanalyze it, and now, this happens. She knew Ferb's plan; it was easily readable. He was going to break up with Phineas as soon as he receives a hint that he likes Isabella. Even one bit.

There was nothing wrong with what she did. There was nothing wrong with what they're doing either.

It was a stupid thing to say, and she knew it well.

Why did she say it? To see their strong foundation crumble? To see how Ferb will end this? To get Phineas once and for all? It was cruel, and Isabella hated herself. This wasn't the best way to settle things.

Her phone rang, and she answered it immediately, thinking that it was Gretchen.

"Isabella, are you still awake? Can you get out of your house? I need to talk to you."

She almost dropped her cellphone, instead, she fell down on her knees, trembling. It was Phineas.

* * *

Ferb was awake the whole time. Four hours. Four hours. The clock screamed 12:43 A.M., it was way past their bed time. But through the years, they managed to sneak out of their house with their elite ninja skills, and Ferb had to laugh. There was a day where they decided to be ninjas, and the whole concept cracked him up, but they really did great that day. Not to mention the ninja robots that came to invade their backyard, which is weird since they didn't actually plan on fighting one that day but what the heck, they kicked ass.

He knew Phineas was still crying outside. He was fighting the urge to run back to him and hug him tight, apologize and tell him how much he loves him, fighting the urge to tell him that he's a better choice, fighting the urge to tell him, for the last time, that everything will be okay and he will be there when he needs him.

'Cause the sad truth is, he won't be.

He laid down there, wide awake, trying to make sense of what little remains.

* * *

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

She was serving tea, a useless way to coax a predestined conversation of doom. Phineas smiled in appreciation. She smiled back, knowing that she must savor the last smiles of this man, for he will become a stranger in a little while. Phineas was thinking deeper than usual, and Isabella dare not disturb the peace.

"Isabella, I'm dating-…" Phineas immediately stopped, tears formed in his eyes, and he smiled weakly. "Or should I say "dated"?" He wiped his tears immediately. "This is embarrassing, really… Of all the people…"

"I know you were dating Ferb."

He looked up, seeing Isabella teary-eyed as well. He wanted to apologize. But more importantly, how did she know? "Was it that obvious?"

"No, not really. I knew beforehand, but Ferb told me anyway." Isabella wanted to laugh this out, but it came out as a choked cry. "Do you know how hard it is to see you with him? Do you know how much I've did to make you notice me? And here I am, blaming myself for everything: how you started dating him, how he broke up with you…" She was crying silently, now.

"I'm sorry." Phineas said. He wanted to say that he knew how hard it was. He wanted to say that he noticed. But he didn't. Because he really didn't.

"I guess you deserve the whole story…" Isabella breathed out, trying to relax. "I'm guessing Ferb's been asking weird questions before you guys broke up." Phineas nodded slowly. She reached for his hand, smiling at the contact. Phineas didn't pull his hand away; it seemed rude. "I said something sarcastic, mainly to tease him. I don't know why I said it; it's just stupid!"

"Said what, exactly?"

"That he tapped your feelings for him first, and that he's lucky that he did."

He froze. He stood up, thanked Isabella for the wonderful drink, and excused himself to leave, leaving Isabella in tears. He looked back the last time. "You should know this better than anyone, Isabella." His voice was stern, almost angry. "I never choose by who came first, I choose by worth."

* * *

It was suddenly raining. Ferb might have missed the weather forecast, or the weather's being a good friend. Either which, it suited his mood so much that he went out and stood under the rain like an idiot. He knew that he'll probably get sick or whatever, but what's the use? It's not like he'll be doing anything with Phineas from then on…

He wanted to cry about this. There was so much he's letting go, so much to leave behind. But there was a part of him that insisted that he should stay strong, and he held to this part long enough. He was happy for Isabella. He was happy for Phineas. He was happy that they'll be together, and it was inevitable.

So when he saw Phineas marching up to him, he smiled. He knew what he was going to say, he knew what he was going to do.

"Ferb Fletcher, I suggest you clench your teeth like you've never clenched it before because this is going to hurt." Phineas growled, his strides about a meter long. He was nearly shouting because of the rain, and sadly Ferb didn't hear what he said, so when he punched Ferb on the face, Ferb was down on the ground, touching his cheek. That hurts. And it was unexpected.

"What the hell?" Ferb managed to yell out after a few seconds of internalizing what just happened. He stood up. "I gave you the best future you could possibly have, and this is how you repay me?"

"I didn't ask you to do that!" Phineas yelled back. Somehow, he wondered why no one bothered to wake up. Maybe they weren't screaming loud enough. "Everything was perfect, damnit! Why did you have to do that?"

His cheek was swelling. He tasted iron – _blood – _and he spitted it out. He was glaring at Phineas, and everything he expected didn't happen at all.

_Thank you, Ferb, for giving way._

_I'm sorry it had to end this way._

_If it means anything, I know what we're gonna do tomorrow._

"What if I wanted you to be together? You've seen the future, Phineas! You're gonna marry her and you know it! Why do you blame this on me like I'm the bad guy?"

"Because I love you, damnit." His answer came out as a cry, and Ferb couldn't tell if tears were falling. It was getting chilly. He stepped closer, trying to get a closer look… yes, he was crying. "How hard is it to understand that I, Phineas Flynn, am in love with you and probably would suffer the remaining years of my life wanting to be with you when you force me to fall in love with Isabella instead?"

Well, the truth hurts. He loved him as well. And it was a punch in the gut hearing that from him.

"I can't help but ask again, Ferb." He cupped Ferb's cheeks, the other swollen in his hand. "What are you afraid of?"

He closed his eyes, tilting his head to the contact. "I'm afraid of losing the proof of my existence."

And there, Phineas pulled him in a reassuring embrace, making soothing circles on his back. "I'm sorry, Ferb, but I'm here to stay."

The rain was falling hard, it was around 4 in the morning, and what they both needed the most right now was sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This chapter's late, I'm sorry. I was thinking if I should include the song "Breakeven" by The Script, but meh, I didn't want to go all songfic-y all of a sudden. This chapter's a bit hard to write, I dunno why. They're getting OOC, I know. After this chapter, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO WRITE ABOUT ANYMORE. Seriously. I was thinking of making the whole Danville know, but that's hard and I know so little about homosexuality, to be honest. Oh well, I just hope something pops up and I would want to write like crazy.

Cheers! This is the longest fanfiction I've written ever! And you guys are awesome so have some popcorn!


	8. Catching Up

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Phineas and Ferb, and am no way affiliated with Disney.

* * *

**Catching Up**

His prediction was entirely correct: he'll get sick because of the rain water and the AC in the room would worsen everything. And now that he's seeing a frantic (and entirely guilty) Phineas, he can't help but think that getting sick was worth it. His jaw was still aching from the punch ("I'm sorry, okay? You're an idiot for acting like that in the first place!" Phineas apologized as Ferb applied ointment on the bruise.) and he has yet to come up with an alibi for that.

"Something will come to me, surely…" Ferb said weakly, smiling to himself. Phineas groaned.

"How can you smile like that when you're sick? Seriously Ferb, you're driving me insane!" Phineas sat beside Ferb, snuggling closer.

"At least I don't punch you in the face under the rain…"

"Not this again!"

"I won't accept your apology until I get the most mind-blowing kiss you could ever give me…" Ferb managed to say between his coughs. Before Phineas could react, Candace entered the room, screaming at the top of her lungs. Phineas pulled Candace out of the room quickly, leaving Ferb in his painful vertigo.

"Candace, Ferb's sick, so the least you can is not scream like that." Phineas almost blew up as he pinched the bridge of his non-existent nose. "I was planning on telling mom but she left early today…"

"Phin…" Candace said as she smiled, and tears started to form in her eyes and she started crying. This made Phineas more frantic, so he came closer, cautious, on the hopes of making his sister stop.

"What's wrong?"

"Phin, Jeremy asked me to marry him!" She flung her arms around Phineas (the boy grew larger than her over the years) and Phineas felt extremely happy for Candace. It was her lifetime dream: to get married and have two kids, Xavier and Amanda. It was a girly dream, but Candace was different. She's been through a lot (like maintaining her two goals in life: busting the boys and her love for her boyfriend and now fiancé Jeremy), and Phineas knows Candace deserves this so much.

"Candace, are you free tonight?" Phineas suddenly asked.

"Well, Jeremy was planning on telling his family about it, and I'll be meeting them tomorrow and-…" Seeing Phineas raise a brow at her, she smiled. "Of course I'm free!"

"Let's eat out!"

* * *

"Is it really fine to leave Ferb?" Candace asked as she parked at the nearest visible spot.

"Yeah. He's in quarantine for tonight. Besides," He grinned. "It's been years since I bonded with you, for a change." Candace gave a small laugh. "And before your wedding blues start, let me be the last one to treat you to the greatest thing invented in all mankind: cheeseburgers!" They entered Slushy Burger; the branch where Jeremy once worked. Candace gasped in delight. It has been years since she went inside this fast food chain, and she's been dieting a lot lately, making herself "perfect".

"Seriously sis, you need not make yourself thinner than you already are now. Jeremy loves you just the way you are." Phineas assured. Candace linked her arm to Phineas'.

"Well then," She was smaller now compared to Phineas, enabling her to nuzzle her cheek against Phineas' arm for affection. "Order me the biggest thing they've got."

So he did, and as they sat there, eating fries with their milkshakes, they caught up with all the years that have gone. And Candace had to admit: she was having fun. Maybe the reason why she wasn't able to understand Phineas when they were young was because Phineas was so close to Ferb that he would choose Ferb over Candace, his own blood relative. Was she jealous? Maybe she was.

"I have to admit now that I've realized," Candace brought down her burger. "I may have been a teensy winsy bit jealous of Ferb, all these years."

Phineas nearly choked. "What?" He started laughing.

"Hey, it's true." Candace turned red as a beet, munching to her burger again. "You guys are inseparable. And with inseparable, I didn't mean the time you guys were merged together, 'cause that's just weird."

"Weird? That was creepy! Imagine the horror of Isabella seeing me and Ferb as one." And the siblings broke into a fit of laughter. They were almost thankful that there were a lot of people that time, so they weren't disturbing at all.

"So," Candace grabbed some napkins to wipe her greasy hands. If there was something she hated about burgers, it was the grease. "I do hope you already know about Isabella's feelings for you, because if you act shocked now, I'll seriously slap you hard."

"Oh, of course I knew. And what an assertive way to let me know, actually." He wanted to laugh, but nothing came out. He wasn't mad at Isabella.

"Oh my gosh, what did she do?"

"She kissed me at the dance."

Candace just stared at Phineas at shock. "Oh my gosh. And how did you react to that?"

"Well, I didn't kiss back, if that's what you're asking."

"How can you not? Phineas, you guys are perfect together!"

"Are we?" And with that, Candace saw something different in Phineas' eyes. Was it… disappointment? Why? Phineas wasn't even trying on hiding it. And Phineas was taking this so lightly, Candace can't help but ask…

"Phineas, tell me the truth. Are you dating someone?"

Phineas was starting to blush, and he was starting to scratch his ear as well.

"You are? Oh my gosh." Candace's eyes widened. "Why didn't you tell me? Me! Your own sister!"

"Well, given that you already have work and you rarely come visit home nowadays…" Phineas frowned. "I missed you, sis."

"Me too."

And they resorted on listening to other people's mindless chatter, and everything was going too fast, Phineas wanted everything to stop. The main reason why he brought Candace out was to explain to her what was happening so far. And judging by where their conversation is going now, he might be able to tell it. He was scared of this. It was Candace, his own blood relative, and she was important to him. What if she decides to think that they're both freaks in their own little world?

Phineas shook his head. _No, she won't._

"Guess."

"Guess what?"

"Guess who I'm dating."

"Well, that's hard. Obviously, you dumped Isabella, who pretty much was the most amazing girl you'll meet in a lifetime, so unless you're dating Ferb, I can't think of anyone else you could actually date." And Phineas started laughing again. Candace waited for him to stop, and when he did, she realized that he was smiling, and she knew. "What?" She stood up, gasping in disbelief. Phineas knew it was time, so he stood up and took Candace's hand.

"Candace, let's talk about this in your car."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yeahhh, this is late. Again. Last week was a horrible week for writing. I was totally blank. And note: Watch Canderemy if you have no idea how Phineas and Ferb merged together looks like. I still don't know how I fell asleep that night. So yeah, as usual, the grammatical errors will be checked hours after. Summer's near in my country (yay) and I just hope I get more muses for this fanfic. Next week's exam week, so I don't think I'll be able to update. Maybe. I'll try. And I'm working on two one-shots right now, one a little risque and one drama-filled angsty Summer Rocks camp related. Hahaha, I'm rambling again.

Off to read Silas Marner now. Review, will you? Tell me your thoughts for this chapter. :)


	9. Fine

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Phineas and Ferb, and am no way affiliated with Disney.

* * *

**Fine**

_He could hear his mom crying at the kitchen. His hand was clasped to his sister's, and there was a stinging pain in it. She was holding him too hard._

_He could see fear in her eyes He doesn't know what was happening. Everyone sees him as a child, and no one would explain why. He could see tears falling down his sister's eyes, and he can't help but cry as well._

_When his sister saw him crying, she kneeled down and held him close. She was trembling too hard, making him tremble as well. She kept on whispering, "It's gonna be okay…"_

_He knew it wasn't going to be._

_The next day, his dad didn't come home. Instead, a white box did.

* * *

_

"This is so stupid, if I may say."

"You could say that again."

They resumed eating in the car after Phineas literally dragged her ass to get some privacy. Candace was too shocked to have the ability to walk to it, seeing that a few meters looked so far. Phineas was able to get their food out as well, and how he did that, Candace still didn't know. His hands were already full, how did he bring along the food? She chose not to think about it much.

"And may I say, that with all your stupid ideas, this is the stupidest idea yet." Candace was obviously mad about his, Phineas noted, and he decided not to reply to that. "Phin, he's your brother, damnit."

Phineas looked outside. There weren't too many people in Slushy Burger now, and he seriously wanted a new batch of Milkshakes. He sighed.

"_Half_-brother," Phineas stressed out the first half of the word, earning a scoff from Candace.

"Yeah right. The next thing I know, you'll be claiming that you're not related by blood, yadda yadda." Candace threw a dirty look to him to shut him up again. "Mom's gonna flip when she finds out about this."

"Uhm, I was hoping you wouldn't tell her… too soon…" Phineas mumbled. This was making him nervous like heck, but what the hell. His mom _will_ flip when she finds out.

"Phineas, of all the people you could fall in love with! Isabella! Some random girl from the Fireside Girls! Your other guy friends!" Candace sighed. "Look, I'm not indifferent about you being gay or bi or whatever, but seriously? Your brother?" Phineas looked helpless; Candace knew she had to stop.

"Candace," His gaze was serious now. "I love him, and I don't think this feeling will be leaving anytime soon."

There was silence. "Alright, fine. Why?"

"He's there when I needed someone the most."

"Don't give me that crap, Phineas. _We_ were all here when you needed us the most; you just didn't approach us!" Candace was already raising her voice an octave. "Phineas, I will always be here for you. Maybe not in person, but you'll always have me in speed dial, and I'll always be online in Skype."

"He reminds me of dad."

Candace became silent then. It's been years since they talked about their biological dad, but never once did Phineas mention him. It was always Candace who brought him up, and Phineas would always shrug the topic off. He claims that he doesn't even remember him, and he would never know if he fulfilled his fatherly duties well.

"Are you sure you're not confusing longing with love…?" Candace finally said, breaking the silence. "You long for a father figure. Dad is one, but he will never be the same as our dad, is he?"

"I remember everything, Candace. Those sleepless nights so that he could finish the toy he made for me. I remember it well." Phineas closed his eyes. "No, this is different. Ferb reminded me of dad, but before I knew it, it evolved into something different." He clasped his hand to his sister's. "I don't know if I could this secret from you, of all the people. Candace, you're one of the most important people in my life, and it would break my heart to lie to you about what I feel."

Candace felt something warm in her eyes now, and she tried not to let them fall. "Phineas, you and Ferb are important to me too, so it would pain me to hate Ferb when I find out that he hurt you emotionally. I wouldn't want to choose between the two of you." Tears fell down her cheeks, and she made no effort on wiping them away. "I wouldn't want to lose anyone of you. Not again."

She was shaking, Phineas noted. "It's gonna be okay."

* * *

_She glared at her mom with much intensity, it made her brother flinch and cry._

"_You're replacing daddy?"_

"_Now, Candace, just calm dow-…"_

"_No! You're replacing daddy!"_

"_Candace…?" His grip on his sister's hand brought her back to her senses. She started crying then, pulling her brother for comfort. "What'ch whong?" Her eyes widened at the question, and her embrace grew tighter. Her brother didn't seem to mind._

"_Everything's fine, Phin…" She finally said, smiling as she said so. "Everything's fine…"

* * *

_

The drive back home was silent. Candace was tired of crying. Here she thought that this will be a simple night: burgers and some laughter, but no, Phineas just had to break the perfect moment. She had to tell Phineas that it was fine for her, but she was just so frustrated that he chose to break this to her in such an important day.

"I'm totally fine with it, if that's what you're wondering about." Candace sighed, smiling a bit. "I'm just making sure you're making the right choice."

"If I'm making a mistake, then this might be the greatest mistake I'll ever do in my life." Phineas chuckled, making Candace smile more. "Thanks sis."

"You really love him, do you?"

Phineas simply smiled.

"And you do realize that I'll be saying the same things to him later, right?" Candace grinned. Phineas looked flustered. "I need to talk to him too, Phin. I need to make sure that this is mutual." Phineas blushed like a beet and Candace laughed at him. "Oh my gosh, Phin, why are you blushing?"

"You make it sound so awkward, damn…"

"Well, get used to it, big guy. I'll be tormenting you guys for the rest of your lives."

* * *

He woke up by the smell of cheeseburgers. Being the lazy fiend that he is, he did as he was told and stayed in bed all night. He didn't even bother make himself dinner. So now that he smelled cheeseburgers, he immediately bolted up and saw Phineas at the doorway, a paper bag in hand.

"I imagined you would be a lazy ass that you are, so here's your dinner. And you're still in quarantine, so I'll sleep at Candace's room for now." Phineas walked slowly towards Ferb, giving the bag with much distance between them.

"I have a cold, Phineas, not chicken pox." He pulled Phineas down, his lips touching Phineas'. Phineas immediately pushed him away. "Oh, right, no touchy-touchy." He watched Phineas grow fidgety. "What's wrong?"

"I might have done something that would make you angry, and I'm not really sure how to tell it to you so I'll just say it directly." Phineas mumbled.

"Let me guess." Ferb raised a brow. "Candace already knows."

Phineas opened his mouth in shock, then closed it again. He sighed. He seriously can't keep anything from this man. He just knows everything. "You're not mad?"

"Well, we're bound to tell her sooner or later," Ferb said as he kept himself busy with the burger. "And I won't have the courage to tell it to her, of all the people. I'm proud of you." And he smiled at him as he pulled him closer, giving him an endearing peck in the cheek.

"She'll talk to you as soon as your fever goes down." Phineas stood up, removing Ferb's arms off him. "So rest, will you please? I wouldn't want to fail as a brother—…" Ferb broke into a fit of laughter. "Fine, _lover_. There. Happy?"

"Very." And Ferb pulled him again for a short kiss, and Phineas didn't even dare pull away.

* * *

**Author's Note: **As you may have noticed, I changed my pen name. (Previously known as arimi-san. To be honest, I like this one better.) I have various reasons why I changed it, so let's keep it at that, shall we? Alright, so this is late (again) and hell week is done, and I am completely free. Yay. Maybe I have to pass projects here and there, but I'll be having more time to actually right (and get my lazy ass off various things). I'm actually demanding reviews now, lol. Just kidding. No, really. Okay, so I'm bipolar and you don't have to listen to what I'm saying-... on the second thought, yes. Review. Tell me your thoughts. I'll listen to you like Dr. Feelbetter. And oh yeah, as usual, grammatical errors will be checked days after I update this, LOL.

I have class tomorrow, meh. I don't wanna go to school. /lazy SUMMER WHY SO NEAR YET SO FAR-


	10. Catching Up Again

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Phineas and Ferb, and am no way affiliated with Disney.

* * *

**Catching Up Again**

"You need to _relax_, Phineas. Candace won't eat me."

It's been 45 minutes since Ferb started assuring Phineas that he'll be okay, and Phineas can't even believe the assurance. Maybe because the two have been playing around with him for some time now, maybe 30 minutes in the assurance? Candace can't take the cheesiness of it all, and she just _had_ to butt in. It was fun, in a way.

"That's what you think, buster! I'm gonna skin you alive and castrate you while I'm at it!" Candace said once, and now Phineas is trembling. Ferb broke into a hearty laughter, and Candace did the same. "Phin, you don't think I'll do those things to him, do you? Jeez, you hopeless romantic!"

"Though you had me convinced for a second," Ferb stretched out his hand for a brofist. Candace willingly obliged. "Nice one, Candace."

"Thanks." Candace grinned, then grabbed Ferb's hand. "Let's go?"

The two were planning on eating out as well, after Ferb hearing about the engagement news. He was thinking about how Suzy's taking this, and stopped immediately. The mental image was horrible, and he mentally reminded himself about telling Candace to be extra careful. He knew about Suzy and her brother complex, and to be frank, she scared Ferb as well. Buford wasn't overreacting, he speaks the truth.

"Candace, go easy on Ferb." Phineas said before they left, making the two look at each other and laugh again. "Seriously."

"Phin, for the last time, Candace won't eat me. And everything's gonna be fine, I promise." Ferb said, smiling at Phineas. Phineas decided to calm down and smiled back, making their sister smile too.

The two are really dating. If she didn't know them at all, she would think that it was meant to be.

"Where do you want to eat? My treat." Candace asked as they buckled up her car, looking at Ferb as she did so.

"Anywhere is fine." Ferb replied, not really caring where they go. He just wants to talk.

"I know a seafood restaurant downtown," Candace tried to lighten up the mood by driving. Ferb looked… blank, and Candace wondered why. "You're really outspoken when Phin is here."

"Let's say that he releases the side that I'm naturally unaware of." Ferb chuckled a bit. "You must think lowly of me now."

"Of course not," Candace said. "How could I? Ferb, you're my brother."

"Not related but blood, though. I happen to have erased the very thin line that binds us as siblings." Ferb mumbled.

"Don't say that…" Candace frowned. "You will always be my brother, even if you guys _are_ dating. I could care less if you guys decided to elope. I just want the assurance that you guys are doing what you want, and no one's binding you down." She ruffled Ferb's hair. "You guys are still young, so live your life. Who am I to stop you?"

"Well, apparently, you're our sister."

"_Just_ your sister. I'm not divine intervention." Candace let out a small laughter. "At first, of course, I thought you guys were kidding, but I guess I can't really stop you guys from loving each other…" Ferb was starting to blush, and Candace found it very cute. "It was meant to be. Maybe. I love you guys and I don't want you to get hurt."

They arrived the said seafood restaurant, and for once, Ferb admitted that he liked Candace's company. She was being very enthusiastic with the relationship, and even managed to joke around about it ("Seriously, of all the studs you could possibly date, why him? Such a blabbermouth, doesn't even give you enough time to talk for yourself," Candace laughed, making Ferb chuckle. She just loves mocking his brother.) and Ferb felt absolutely fine. At least Candace wasn't planning on killing him, as much as Phineas feared.

"And remember that time when I tried to bust you guys at his birthday? I felt so bad that time, I even destroyed the DVD! What was I thinking? I could've just kept the CD for tomorrow then showed it to Mom then, lessening the guilt!" Candace reminisced as she ate her Seafood Pasta, forking a shrimp. "As a kid, I seriously lacked common sense."

"There were so many ways to bust us, to be honest." Ferb said. "Like videotaping it yourself and keeping the copy. Or convincing us to make said contraption in front of mum." He ordered lobster, and it tasted amazing. They had to bring Phineas along next time. "Though I find it very sweet. Your desire was to bust us, which is an initial reaction if you see someone do something too out of hand, is very, very sweet. You care enough to make us stop and realize that what we're doing is dangerous. _Very_ dangerous."

"Don't make it sound so cheesy, Ferb." Candace mumbled, turning red now. "It's embarrassing." She stuffed her mouth with mussels.

There was silence that prolonged for a few minutes, and Ferb finally had the courage to say what he was meaning to say.

"Thank you." He said with a smile. Candace looked at him with eyes of wonder, and she decided not to speak. "Thank you for accepting Phineas… me… for what we are." Candace smiled in reply. "I, for one, was scared to tell this to you. I don't want you to change, especially towards Phineas. He needs you at this time of insecurity, and I may not be enough to assure him that it's gonna be okay."

"Ferb, you really love Phineas, don't you?" Candace asked, a tear falling down her cheek. She immediately wiped it away. "I won't change. I won't judge you guys for who you are." She held on to Ferb's hand, Ferb squeezing it tight. "Though you have to know that it will be hard for me to hate you if-…"

"I won't." Ferb resorted on smiling. "I won't hurt him."

"But you already did," Candace said. "I could see it in your eyes. It's already done." She released his hand. "I don't care how stupid the reason is, but if you hurt him in ways I dare not imagine, I will hate you."

"I completely understand."

And he did. There was no competition there. Phineas was a blood relative. They've been through a lot of things together, even at that time when their father died. He knows the story; Phineas has been having nightmares, and at that time, Ferb was the only one there to comfort him. Ferb didn't know why he was feeling alone at the moment. Maybe because of the fact that he really was an only child and he can never tear down a bond of being blood-related siblings. _Fuck blood relations_, he finally thought.

"Though I have to ask what the cause of your first official lovers' quarrel was." Candace grinned, making Ferb smile. She can never resist the temptation of juicy gossip.

"Isabella was sort of the reason behind it." Ferb duly supplied Candace's needs, laughing off her bewildered expressions. "Her sarcasm got the best of me, and I asked Phin if he liked Isabella. When I got the hint that his "like" might actually develop into something closely similar to his "like" for me, well, you know what happens."

"No, I don't know." Candace said, mouth agape.

"I broke up with him, he's became wasted minus the alcohol, the normal patching up under the rain ensued, and voila. And that's the reason why I came down with a fever." Ferb watched Candace as she varied her expressions from disbelief, anger and happiness.

"Oh my gosh, I've been missing out a lot, haven't I?"

"Yes, yes you have."

The two talked a bit more as they waited their food to go down for their dessert. They ordered sundaes, and thought of ordering something for Phineas, since he did took the liberty of buying Ferb something when he was sick.

"Oh, fine. Since you insist so much."

Desserts were long finished, and their take-out was already in Ferb's hands. They decided to leave after two hours, and they knew that was long enough to fool a certain redhead. Candace grinned. She has a plan, and oh, it was wicked.

"Ferb, have you ever won a Best Actor Award?"

* * *

"You bastard!"

Phineas dashed downstairs to see what was happening, and to his surprise, the two were home, and Candace looked… angry? Why? What was happening? And Ferb wasn't speaking at all (well, not that he actually spoke much when Candace was there…) and the scene looked like those scenes from drama series where one character shouts curses on another character for some reason which might be a little too stupid.

He saw Candace lunge for Ferb, and he immediately ran to stop her, pulling and calming her down at the same time. "You bastard!" She repeated, making Phineas wince. He has never seen Candace so angry before, not to the extent of yelling curses to the next guy. It scared Phineas. He wanted to know what was wrong, but he was afraid to ask.

"Sure, call me what you want, I don't give a _damn_." Ferb smirked.

"Bastard! How dare you play with his feelings!" Candace was shouting, and Phineas was freaking out. "I have this intense desire to castrate you and make you bleed like the asshole you are!"

"Ferb! What's going on?" Phineas finally asked. Ferb scoffed.

"Oh nothing. Just being the asshole that I am." Ferb replied in such a chilly manner, it scared Phineas. It sounded so… out of character.

"Phineas, don't even dare date him! You have no idea how awful he is!" Candace was pointing, and Phineas was just pulling her to stop her from lunging for his throat. "He told me everything, like how he's taking advantage of you and his crap-filled plans to bring you down!"

"Wha-…"

"Yeah, I'm pretty much sick of you getting all the credit." Ferb rolled his eyes. "I'm being realistic here. No one will ever stick with this crap for 12 years. _No one._"

Then and there, Phineas started crying. Like, seriously crying with his eyes all red and he was sniffling like a cute puppy. Candace stopped pulling her hand, and she started to help Phineas ease his grip on her arm; it was starting to hurt. Ferb removed the stoic expression off his face. Candace wanted to laugh so bad, but it seemed a little bit out of place since Phineas _was_ crying as planned. It was too cruel, and Ferb did so well, it almost convinced Candace.

"Okay, I should really let you slap me." Candace pulled Phineas in a hug. "We brought lobster."

"Wha-…?"

"We were faking, silly. Don't get too uptight! You know he'll never do that." Candace was laughing, making Phineas cry more.

"You both are awful…" Phineas managed to say between his hiccups. "Don't talk to me for a week!" He ran up their room and locked it. Ferb sighed.

"Good luck on making him happy, Ferb. Candace is out, _peace_." Candace walked out the door. But before Candace could leave, Ferb thanked and hugged her. "Go get 'im, tiger."

"Not actually the thing I want to hear from you, but anyway, thank you." Ferb laughed.

"You're welcome! And put the lobster in the refrigerator, will you please? It might spoil." Candace said, ruffling Ferb's hair. "If you must know, yes, this is a test. If you don't patch up, well, you pretty much remember what I said earlier today."

Ferb gulped and nodded. No one knows how awfully serious Candace was, and he's not taking any chances.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wanted to name this chapter "Castrate" so much, but you guys deserve more than that sucky title, LOL. Well, anyway. Yep, late again. Life happened this week (if you must know, I got robbed and my whole bag with my cellphone and writing notebook was there, luckily the only plot points on the notebook was about a Buford/Baljeet fanfic, phew. I'm fine, though.) and I had a hard time going back to my writing urge. Thank gosh for the latest episode: Phineas' Birthday Clip-a-Rama (or something along those lines) though I have to say I was very disappointed with the lack of Ferb. :( Oh well. Hey, review. Suggest ideas on how to make Phineas open the door. I have something in mind, but I would like to hear your ideas. :D Again, grammatical errors will be checked later. :D

It's 10 pm and I want to sleep, but it's too early. :|

Edited 3/27: Reread this chapter like 7 AM here and saw some mistakes, haha. Thanks to Shadowstar556 for that error. :D


	11. Match

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Phineas and Ferb, and am no way affiliated with Disney.

* * *

**Match**

"Phinea-…"

"No!"

"I haven't even said anythi-…"

"I meant what I said! Don't talk to me for a week!"

"Open the door, plea-…"

"No!"

And this mantra would go on for the rest of the night. Thankfully, their parents decided to go to an antiques convention, and heaven knows where it is, they don't even bother find out. Ferb released an exasperated sigh. This wasn't fair. This was Candace's idea. He was a masochist for agreeing in this. But, maybe it was worth it. Seeing such an adorable Phineas crying like a puppy was worth all these troubles. And now, Ferb was being such a creeper.

He leaned his back on the door, suddenly tired of all these things. He grabbed his phone on his front pocket and speed-dialed Phineas, thinking that it would make things easier if they talked with such ease. Even if there was no touching and kissing involved. Which Ferb actually wanted since he was being needy at the moment. And all he wanted when he came home was to talk with Phineas about that new Finkbat movie. He wanted to argue about Hymie Silverman and his current state of missing-in-action-ness. Or at least talk about Hymie Silverman, since all he wanted now was for them to patch up.

"Phineas, let's just talk. Please." Ferb immediately said when Phineas answered his cell.

"Fine."

There was a moment of silence, and Ferb asked, "Won't you open the door?"

"_I don't remember agreeing to that. Anyhow, all you asked was for us to talk, and this is the perfect means of communication at the moment, don't you think?_" Phineas was being sarcastic at the moment, so Ferb sighed loud enough for Phineas to hear.

"First of all, I won't blame this on Candace, since she was just trying to help." Ferb started soothing his forehead. He had a huge headache. "Candace planned it all, if you had to know."

"_How sweet. Is that all?_"

"No." Ferb smiled at Phineas' impatient-ness. "And if you must know, I love you so much."

Ferb knew he won with that when he heard a creak behind him, so he stood up immediately. Phineas opened the door, and Ferb smiled at him. Phineas replied with a defeated smile, and ended the call.

"Unfair." Phineas finally said, making Ferb laugh.

"Well, I do love you. And I would _never_ do anything like that ever again." Ferb inched closer, pulling Phineas in an embrace. "Forgive me?"

"You do realize that I can't actually say "no" to you, don't you?" Phineas dug his head on Ferb's chest, his arms around Ferb now. "So, what's with the drama downstairs?"

"Some kind of a test. Candace will hate me for life if I hurt you." Ferb loved the contact, and he didn't even bother let go.

"What if _I_ hurt _you_?" Phineas finally let go of Ferb, and stared straight to his eyes, finding answers in them. "Doesn't that seem unfair? I know I'm his brother and all, but aren't you her brother as well?"

Ferb sat down his bed and closed his eyes as he rubbed his forehead. "To be frank, she has a point. And all I'm thankful now is that you're not screaming at me." He collapsed on his bed, opening his eyes. "Phin, you should eat. Dinner's on the fridge."

"I'm not hungry." Phineas mumbled. "Candace is being unfair…"

"Phin," He sat up. "It's okay."

"No, it's _not_ okay."

And Phineas left the room, once again leaving Ferb in his painful vertigo.

* * *

He woke up with the smell of lobster. _Phineas' eating it, finally, _he thought as he sat up, attempting to fix his bed hair. He tried to check his self on the nearest smooth surface (which was the glass on their phone booth, apparently) and saw his hair sticking in all directions. He sighed. There was no way he could fix that, so he went down to check on Phineas.

To his surprise, Candace was there too.

"You've been visiting a lot lately, Candace. How about work?" Ferb sat beside Candace, who was sitting on the counter. Phineas joined them shortly afterwards, taking the lobster off the microwave. He sat beside Ferb.

"Well, I decided to take a leave for a while. Why, are you disappointed you can't do a little bit of this and a little bit of that to our little Phinny?" Candace jeered at the British lad. To her surprise, he only rolled his eyes at her. Phineas, on the other hand, blushed like a strawberry and resorted to eating the lobster as quietly as he could. Candace laughed the umpteenth time that day, and it drove her nuts.

"If "a little bit of this and a little bit of that" meant pinching him on the cheek and pushing him off bed for fun, I don't mind. Really." Ferb scoffed.

"Oh, you know what I mean." Candace wiggled her eyebrows, making Ferb choke on his laughter.

"No, no I don't. And as much as I want to talk about this, it's actually very risqué, and I rather not suffer the consequences of being blasted by some laser ray Phineas has hidden somewhere in this very room, so anyway, thank you for the offer." Ferb replied heartily.

"So you talk much now?" Phineas mumbled, taking a glance at Ferb. Ferb decided to shut up for a while now.

"So Candace, I heard something along the lines of skinning and castrating when you find out that I got hurt in any means possible." Phineas' tone was unusually cold, and Ferb fringed. He suddenly thought of leaving. So he stood up, and turned to leave. Nobody seemed to stop him, so he left without second thoughts, retreating to their old video games on the living room.

He could hear subtle hints of what they were talking about (occasional "You're being unfair" and some "Don't be an idiot" and the repeated "I'm sorry, alright") and he dare not decipher what it meant. He cranked the volume up so their conversation would drown out from the sound of the monotone beep of the game he was playing. Was their fight about him? Maybe.

He tried to remove the possibilities in his head, and he frowned at the truth that they were fighting because of _him_. Maybe dating his brother wasn't such a brilliant idea after all. He was needy, and anyone could've just satisfied his needs. But no, it just had to be his brother, of all the people. Maybe he was just sexually frustrated.

_No, this is different_, Ferb thought. His relationship with Phineas was purely platonic. Purely. He didn't want to pin Phineas to the nearest vertical surface to make a mess of him. Hell, he didn't even think of him that way. He never did. All he wanted was to make Phineas happy, no matter how hard it is to go through this phase now. There will come a point in time where they'll have to tell everyone and face the harsh reality that not everyone will accept what they have become, but that's life. You can't please everyone.

It weakened him, the way he thought about this alone. He needed Phineas. It wasn't exaggeration. He truly and sincerely needed him. Never in his life has he found someone whom he needed the most. Phineas was the point of his existence. He exists for him, and him alone. He couldn't think of anyway to make this cheesier that it is, but he speaks of what he has in mind. His trail of thought was cut off by a familiar beeping sound that reminded him that it was all over. The screen screamed "GAME OVER" and he laughed.

He was thinking of Phineas again.

How many times has it happened? Through-out the time when he realized he's in love with him, he found himself thinking about him and not being able to do much work. It was frustrating him a lot lately, the way he never gets any work done anymore, and their contraptions will always be finished by Phineas since he always, _always_ gets a minor injury, which rarely happens. A cut, or a sudden bruise. He wasn't sure if he did it to himself unconsciously, but it did let him think about Phineas more, and at the current state of time, it was the most efficient thing to do since he's being tormented by tiny cuts that are very far from his liver.

He collapsed on the couch completely, his mind still racing. How can someone affect him this much?

And suddenly, Phineas was sitting on the floor, hugging his knees again. Why does he get comfort from that? It makes absolutely no sense. He sat up to see what Phineas was up to, and once again he was unable to read him. He blinked. Candace seemed to be busy in the kitchen, and here is Phineas in his defeated position. He didn't bother ask what happened, he just knew.

"It was about me, wasn't it?" Ferb finally asked, making Phineas jump.

"Of course not, Ferb." Phineas said assuringly, failing miserably. He started scratching his ear. Ferb raised a brow. "Alright, fine, it was a mini-argument about something stupid…" The raising of the brow lasted for a while, insisting Phineas to speak more. "Okay, fine, Candace was saying something about if you're really worth all the trouble, which is obviously yes, and she's being a jerk and I'm fed up with the "I'm just worried about all this" because frankly, if she's so worried, she should've talked straight to you, and the problem is that she already did and she's still not convinced, and-"

"Breathe, Phineas, breathe; you need oxygen to live-"

"I don't know how to break it up to her, so I just said it without even trying not to be angry and just exploded, and to think that all I said was "Candace, I don't want to sound mean, but you're being a jerk and seriously, I don't think Ferb finds it funny anymore"." And with that, Phineas breathe, and Ferb just sat there dazed, unable to think besides "he defended me" and "how can he speak without breathing that's just insane".

Ferb waited for Phineas to continue.

"And she got angry, obviously, so I apologized immediately. I just can't take it, seeing her angry for some reason I don't even-…"

"I'm not a blood relative. You shouldn't have defended me."

"How many times should we go through this crap, Ferb? You are our _brother_-" Ferb flinched at the stress of the word. "-and my lover, so it's either she accepts it or leaves it as it is, because to be honest I don't care anymore since all that matters is you."

"It matters." Ferb cupped Phineas' cheeks tenderly, "It matters because we make take on the world and they may not accept us as we are, but if Candace accepts us, then it's one against the world, and we can live with that since it's Candace."

"But Ferb-…"

"I'm fine, I know my boundaries, and Candace is just worried."

"But-…"

"Phineas, it's gonna be fine-…"

"You don't have to say it every single time! I know that it won't be!" Phineas moved away from Ferb. Ferb sighed for the umpteenth time that day, and he tried to smile.

"If it makes you better, I was planning on talking to Candace about this."

There was an evident silence.

* * *

"_First, before you start asking questions I must diligently answer, I just want to apologize for being a douche and all and I love you and Phineas so much, I don't think I can accept the fact that you guys are _really_ dating right now and yes, I am a hypocrite; so go ahead, tell me what you have in mind._"

"Uhh…"

Ferb decided to call her since she left immediately after the fight between her brother, and to be honest, he was scared of Candace.

"_I'm being rambly, sorry…_"

"No, it's fine." Ferb chuckled. He cleared his throat. "I just want to assure you that-…"

"_It's absolutely fine, Ferb. Rest assured, you won't hurt Phineas and I will hate him the same way I'm supposed to hate you when he hurts you. I'm being one-sided back then, but I guess you do deserve so much from me._" Candace's tone was calm and Ferb found it soothing. "_I'm sorry, Ferb. I love you so much._"

"It's quite alright, sis. I love you too."

"_Ferb, I'm sorry if I'm being protective over Phineas. I love you as much as I love him, I can assure you that, and I'm doing this as defense mechanism…_" She abruptly stopped, hesitated for a second, then continued. "_I don't want to lose someone again, Ferb._"

And with that, Ferb completely understood the situation. Candace was still dwelling on the past, and Ferb could sympathize. "Candace, I would suggest you not to dwell on what has come to past, and I completely understand how you feel." He could hear Candace sniffing, and he gave her a minute to regain her composure. "When my mum died, I thought it was the end of the world. I love her so much, I can't bear to see them bury her on the ground, so I closed my eyes. At that moment, I saw her smile at me and told me that if I found my match, I shouldn't let go." He smiled. "And I promised I wouldn't."

"_Oh, Ferb…_"

"I found my match, Candace." Ferb was smiling through the phone, Candace could tell. "Thank you for letting me hold on to him."

And as Candace cried at the phone, Ferb whispered, "it's okay", knowing that it will be.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I must say this now, haha. **This story will be ending soon. It will reach 15 chapters, and I might update 5 more extras. **It's been such an awesome ride, and you guys are totally amazing. I have mapped the story last night, and gosh, I feel so sad right now since it's about to end. I guess I'll finish this first before uploading my other oneshots, so stay tuned for that. And I totally stole that Ferb mind monologue from a random anime, haha, guess what anime it is. :D Nothing much to say right now. Well, I'm not promising when I'll update again, but expect it soon. :D Grammatical errors will be checked, as usual, hours after this is posted. See ya. :D


	12. Bookworm

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Phineas and Ferb, and am no way affiliated with Disney.

* * *

**Bookworm**

So the drama between the siblings finally came to an end.

For the first few days, Candace would jeer at Ferb like a creeper and Ferb, the ever gentleman, would try to ignore it. Phineas seemed oblivious with it and the whole time, he was so engrossed of some random book he found in the attic. He took a random guy's reminder seriously: always look in the box. And he did; he opened the box of the most amazing classics in the world, and even Ferb can't tear him away from it. Not that he wanted to; he was fond of heavy literature as well and the way Phineas worshiped Edgar Allan Poe was amusing.

Linda would see the boys engrossed with books that she hasn't touched for decades, and smile at them. "I see you found my old collection! Nice to see you guys interested in literature, especially you, Phineas." She ruffled Ferb's hair. "I've been seeing Ferb read for years, and I have no idea why you don't take him as an example." Phineas simply beamed at her. "Well, I have a gig at the mall, you guys stay out of trouble, okay?"

"Sure mom," they both answered.

"Lunch's on the fridge. Dad's out of town for the weekend, so behave, okay?"

"Bye mom." Phineas pressed on, eager to get back to his book. Linda saw this and laughed, kissing both of them at the cheek. She left immediately, grabbing her guitar case as she goes.

"You really wanted her to leave?" Ferb asked.

"She was disturbing my reading!" Phineas defended himself.

"Oh? Since when were you the bookworm?"

"I don't know. Since when were you the chatterbox?"

And the two broke into a hearty laughter, sending tears to their eyes. They stopped when they heard someone ringing the doorbell, and Phineas pushed Ferb off the couch.

"You get it!" He grinned.

"No, you get it." Ferb sat back on the couch, pushing Phineas this time. "I'm older, I order you to do so."

"Not fair," And he would open the door anyway. When he did, he was surprised to see his friends there: Isabella, Buford and Baljeet. "Hey guys! What's up?"

"We figured we visit since frankly, we miss your projects!" Isabella gave him a friendly hug, Phineas could tell, and she immediately released him. "What is wrong with you guys? Danville is getting boring lately, and you guys are here reading… oh my gosh Edgar Allan Poe!" She pointed at the book Phineas was holding. "Okay, I totally understand why you're so engrossed with reading now! It's Edgar Allan Poe!" Baljeet stepped closer to the books, surveying them one by one.

"Shirley Jackson, not bad…" He started mumbling, making Buford shudder. "Buford?"

"You guys know that I'm allergic to books!" Buford took a step back, revolted. "I'm a bully, I don't read books! My nerd does it for me!"

"Ri—ght." They rolled their eyes.

So Buford sat on the couch, ignoring the conversation the four was having. He was badass, he didn't read books. He tried, but he just can't. It breaks the universal rule of bullies: read a bit, lose some more. He didn't know what it actually means, but it sounded apocalyptic, so he refrains on reading as much as possible. He stared at the four; _pathetic_, he mumbles to himself.

So for a few long minutes, their conversation revolved on Fortunato and the Amontillado. Buford groaned in boredom. Seeing that not all of them were having fun, Phineas decided to invite them outside.

"Since we've been reading for a few days now, I figured you guys wanted to make something?" Phineas asked. Ferb smiled; now _this_ is something that he missed. On cue, Ferb gave him a blueprint, something Phineas grinned at. "The Ancient Library of Alexandria!"

"Oh, come on!" Buford groaned again, making the four laugh in unison. "You guys are killing me."

"Though it would be hard to maintain this humongous library by ourselves." Phineas laid the blueprint on the floor. He turned to Isabella. "Isabella, are you Fireside Girls in need of an "Ancient Librarian" patch?"

"Oh, as a matter of fact, yes we do!" And with that, Isabella excused herself, speed-dialing Gretchen as she left. "Gretchen, assemble the Fireside Girls in front of the Flynn-Fletcher household ASAP!"

Phineas started calling as well. "Blow Torch City? Yeah, I'll hold." He started looking around, in search of their pet platypus. "Hey Ferb, where's Perry?"

* * *

A short while later, the Ancient Library of Alexandria stood upon them, basking in its majestic glory. Baljeet gaped in awe, making Buford's urge to hit him rise to a whole new level. The Fireside Girls then entered the library to check the place out, since if they were to become librarians, they have to know where's where and what's what. Phineas just smiled at the creation, not really wanting to do much to it, well, maybe stay on one part of the library and read his mom's stash of classics. Ferb decided to tag along with him, since frankly, he knew why Phineas did this library in the first place: to make it up to them. They were missing in action for days, and he wanted to make them feel that he's not abandoning them. Especially Isabella.

It's been months since the incident happened, and Phineas was trying not to avoid Isabella as much as possible. But it seemed like Isabella was the one ignoring Phineas, since she stopped going to their place for weeks, and Phineas had to visit her again and talk the sense out of her.

"Isabella, you'll always be my bestfriend, you know that. We miss you, so please come to our daily projects." Phineas held on to Isabella's hands. "You know I won't stop loving Ferb, and you deserve someone better than me. Me, who's so oblivious about your feelings and set you aside like you're nothing." Isabella tried to smile; she really did, failing miserably in the process. "Izzie, we all love you so much, and I, for one, think you should seek for someone who will love you the same way you love him."

Isabella pondered over it, and after a week, she delightfully announced that she's close friends with Django. Phineas hugged her in congratulations, and all Isabella could do was say, "Thanks, Phineas."

As expected, the new Phineas and Ferb project was swarmed by many book enthusiasts, swooning over books they haven't read before. For the first few hours, there were a lot of people looking around, and the Fireside Girls was having a hard time maintaining the silence ("Seriously, why are you crying over a book? You haven't even read it yet!" Adyson groaned as she tried to pull away some random wailing nerd from the bookshelf.) and now that it's around lunch time, the number of people greatly decreased.

Phineas was done with the books his mom owns and was looking around with Ferb when they heard whispers on a nearby shelf. Trying to take a peek, Phineas silently gasped on what he saw and immediately retreated, pulling Ferb before he had a chance to see. When they were a few shelves away, Ferb asked what he saw.

Phineas tried to be as descriptive as possible. He saw Buford pinning Baljeet on the shelf, lips tightly secured on Baljeet's. Ferb only stared.

"What?" Phineas finally asked.

"Uh, that Baljeet and Buford thing is getting old, you know."

"What?" The whole library shushed him, and Phineas just blushed and mumbled a small "sorry". "Am I the only one who doesn't know?"

"Well, they're not really talking about it, I mean, we're merely guessing," He pointed at Isabella. "But now that you've seen it, I guess it really is true."

"This is… appalling." Phineas had to sit down to calm himself.

"Phinny, you're too slow." Ferb mumbled, making Phineas blush at the nickname. "It's obvious."

"What's obvious?"

"Baljeet and Buford's relationship."

"Really? I thought they had a "nerd-bully" relationship?"

"Your naïveté play is adorable, Phineas, but sometimes really out of place." Ferb sighed as he sat down beside Phineas. "The façade is convincing, yes, but you have to read their hints."

And Phineas sat there, thinking about Buford and Baljeet and if their relationship was really obvious, and his trail of thought was cut by a familiar voice. "Hi guys."

He stared up, and saw Baljeet's hair a bit disheveled (a bit, meaning you had to squint to see it, and Phineas was a keen watcher) and Buford's shirt crumpled in places. Phineas gasped silently again. "I can't believe it," he mumbled to himself repeatedly, frankly because he can't believe he didn't see all those hints, _those blatant hints_, and he secluded himself from reality again. Ferb smiled slyly at the both of them, and the two's eyes widened.

It became a silent conversation. They conversed mostly by their eyes and expressions, and how grimly Buford was taking this in. Baljeet sat down in front of the brothers and took refuge in his arms. Buford refused to sit down since he was "badass", but any badass-ness would lessen if you found out his deep, dark secret. _Or was it secret?_, Phineas wondered, and he watched Baljeet tremble in fear.

"There's no problem with it," Phineas later said, placing a hand on Baljeet's shoulder. "I mean, we-…"

"No, you do not understand how this affects me – _us_ – and to be found out by the two of you, of all the people…" Baljeet gave a tepid smile; he was trying hard not to break down. Buford groaned.

"Worst day ever," And he stormed out to go wherever he wishes, and Baljeet gave a defeated sigh. Phineas frowned guiltily at Ferb, who in return just gave an encouraging smile.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm," He clasped onto Ferb's hand, their fingers entwining. "dating Ferb right now." Baljeet stared at them like they were crazy, and he went back on covering his face with his hands. "For how long?"

"Years," Baljeet simply answered. "You shrewd brothers."

Phineas laughed at that and pulled away from Ferb's grip. "You call us like that like it's a bad thing, 'Jeet."

"That's because it is." Baljeet mumbled. "You'll be disgraced, and people will be revolted with you."

"I don't see why it should stop me from loving _him_-" He pointed at Ferb who grinned. "- and frankly, with all the drama we've been through for the past few months, I think I can accept the fact that not everyone will actually like the outcome of our actions, but what the heck." He watched Baljeet's expressions vary from disbelief, worry and awe. "What's stopping you?"

"I think… he's being confused." Baljeet was hesitating, Phineas could tell.

"Confused?"

"He's confusing himself. I'm not gonna grow breasts anytime soon, and I believe that his tendency to become bisexual is minimal, so what he is feeling now is an extension of what he calls the "bully-nerd" relationship." Baljeet sighed, clutching to his chest. "This hurts in a weird way."

Phineas could have hugged him if they were somewhere else, but for now he just smiled at him warmly. "How about you?"

"I… do not know." Baljeet mumbled nervously. If Phineas could mind read, he's sure Baljeet's going "help me". "I have not thought of it much, since all my mind revolved on was trying to _please_ him, and then suddenly we're doing things that aren't actually…" They watched as Baljeet struggled on making himself coherent as possible. "… what friends do…"

"Well…" Phineas knew this was hard to take in for Baljeet, so he tried to subtle. "Have you even thought of the possibility that he might be in love with you?" Baljeet waited for a follow up question. He wasn't planning on answering this question at all.

"No…"

Ferb had to speak, he just had to. But Phineas grabbed his wrist to stop him, knowing that Ferb would scream if he wasn't stopped. "Baljeet, maybe it's _you_ who's confusing this with your "nerd-bully" façade." He soothed Ferb's hand, trying to calm him down. "It's about time you actually used thought about what Buford really feels." Baljeet blinked at the remark.

"This play has gone far enough, Baljeet, you know it." Ferb mumbled, gritting his teeth in the process. "He's not doing these things to mentally scar you, you know that."

"Why not accept the fact that he's fallen for you, 'Jeet?" Phineas asked.

"I… There's… I don't…" Baljeet was struggling, and in many times he had hoped for Buford to stay away, this might have been the greatest time for him to appear and help him.

"But you did," Phineas smiled. "And the feeling's mutual, buddy."

The two left him when he found himself unable to reply to that, and he felt so idiotic and stupid and he wanted to disappear on the face of the planet, not knowing where his lover was, and he just knew he _needed_ him right now. He stepped out of the library, knowing that some divine force will make it disappear, and as if on cue, it did; a mighty worm carried it off somewhere, making the term "bookworm" a little too literal.

Phineas and Ferb simply laughed it off, Linda came home from her gig on time and Candace raised a brow, asking, "What made it disappear this time?"

"An enormous worm." Ferb dully answered, rolling his eyes.

"Wow. And here I thought that star-nose mole was weird." Candace mumbled. "C'est la vie, I'm gonna help mom with dinner."

* * *

The problem with Buford was he assumed that Baljeet knew that what they had was something different, that it wasn't purely friendship anymore, that he wasn't even trying on hiding it any longer. He forgot about the fact that Baljeet had the tendency to be very slow at times, despite his high IQ. _Whatever_, he mused, _I don't even care anymore_.

And another problem was he was an awful liar.

His phone was ringing – it's been ringing for a while now, actually, he didn't even bother check who it was from – and he was getting irritated, so when he finally answered, he grunted, "What?"

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

"'Jeet?"

"Uhm, we really need to talk." He sounded nervous on the opposite line, he always did, and Buford had to smile. "You're smiling, aren't you?"

"You could tell?"

"I know you a little too well." Baljeet sighed. "The brothers know."

"I know."

Baljeet was waiting for a sudden uproar, a sudden flare-up, but none. None. "Aren't you angry?"

"I'm not even trying to hide it, Baljeet. We're too obvious."

Silence.

"If you're confused with all these, you should have told me." Buford was groaning again. "I may be harsh, but you have to know that I love you."

At the end of the line, Baljeet was blushing. He gaped, opening his mouth a few times to try to actually say something, but nothing came out, so it became awkward and all he wanted to do was find Buford. He's been looking for him for a while now. "Where are you?" He decided to ask.

"Same tree, same place." And with that, Buford ended the call. He flipped his phone open again, and texted a short message to Phineas.

* * *

They were having dinner when Phineas' phone vibrated on the table, and with a spoon in hand, he used the other to flip it open and laughed when he read the message.

_From: Buford Van Stomm_

_Hey dinnerbell. Just because you found out about us doesn't make you badass. Say the same thing to Bean pole McGee._

He showed the message to Ferb who simply snorted and said, "I can't believe he's still calling me that."

* * *

_From: Phineas Flynn_

_Seriously Buford, public kisses are so overrated. You should really fix your sudden outburst of emotion; I might just run into you guys again. Just sayin'._

And Buford laughed heartily as he showed Baljeet the message, who just blushed in embarrassment and said, "he saw" like a mantra for the rest of the evening.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Yep, updating again. I'm sorry for the lack of Phineas and Ferb interaction in this one, I just went a little crazy. Buford/Baljeet is also a little OTP of mine. And yes, I love Edgar Allan Poe and his "The Cask of Amontillado", so if you haven't read it, die in shame. *after a few minutes* Wow, I actually don't have anything to say anymore. Oh, maybe just a heads up. I'll be needing a lot of time on the next chapter, so I don't think I'll be updating as quickly as I updated this chapter. C'est la vie. Grammatical errors will be checked later, I really need to sleep or my dad will kill me. See ya. :D


	13. Arrivederci

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Phineas and Ferb, and I am no way affiliated with Disney or the makers themselves, Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

_**Arrivederci**_

One should assume that one cannot hide a secret forever.

And this blatant assumption was made one fine, summer afternoon, when the widely-known Phineas Flynn was having snacks with his family (one namely his lover) and when his gaze turned to his parents, he realized how he cannot keep the secret anymore. He's hurting them unconsciously. Who was he kidding? He had to tell sooner or later, but they've been keeping it up for so long, the façade seemed so convincing.

Their friends know, and they've accepted the fact that they are dating. With no mishaps whatsoever, so far. No spilling of unnecessary beans.

And he turned to Ferb who was obviously thinking of something else at the time, and his heart throbbed. It was about time they did tell. They can't keep this up forever.

"Phineas?"

He looked up, seeing his mother smiling warmly at him, asking him if he wanted more pie. He smiled back and reached out his plate.

* * *

"Now, this is something new, Phineas! Usually Candace volunteers to come with me since she claims that you boys are doing some contraption," Linda said, turning to her son as he buckled up. "Though I am worried since her imagination's getting out of hand, and she's almost 24 now!" She sighed, and Phineas almost laughed. "She's getting married next year and I'm glad that has made "busting" the both of you out of her system."

"At least she's staying at home a lot lately," Phineas said. "We missed her so much, and she said she was getting a little homesick – oops, I shouldn't have said that…" Linda laughed a bit. "Mom, do keep it a secret."

"Will do, honey."

The whole ride, Phineas supplied the stories. Mostly about his friends (Isabella, mostly, since Linda had a certain liking to her) and his future plans. Linda listened attentively as any mother would, and would interfere at some points and supply her own advices, in which Phineas thanked for.

Linda could tell Phineas did this for something, but she can't pinpoint _what_ exactly. She knew everything about his sons, and she always kept a secret well kept. She knows what to spill and what to tell, and well, what can she say? She's a perfect woman for his sons. And her sixth sense about these kinds of stuff was uncanny, it almost scared Lawrence.

Phineas was acting weird. He was unnecessarily fidgety at the time, looking everywhere and with everywhere, she really meant _everywhere_, and he looked very, very nervous, and at the time she swore she's hearing him sing "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" and if he doesn't stop, she's going to make him stop. "Phineas, honey?"

"Yeah mom?" She swore he saw him jump.

"Are you feeling okay? To be honest, you look a little flushed." Linda asked with much concern in her voice to persuade his son to talk.

"Me? Oh, I'm fine! Absolutely fantastic! It's such a nice day out, mom, why don't we walk for a bit?" He was rambling, top it off.

"Sorry to disappoint, Phin, but we're currently shopping, so if you have something to say, I wish you would tell me soon." Linda released a small giggle when she saw his son blush, and she proceeded on ruffling his hair. "You can start telling me now, actually."

"Are you _sure_? I mean, I can really wait 'til later since you look kinda busy and I'm rambling, am I?" Phineas could tell that his mom could tell that he was nervous. He just had to ask. Linda smiled and nodded. She dropped down the tub of ice cream she was holding and placed it on the cart.

"Phin, honey, calm down. I'm sure whatever it is that you want to tell me, I will and will understand. Does that make you feel better?" Linda asked as she placed her hands on Phineas' shoulders. He nodded anyway, despite the hesitation. "Let's finish up buying the groceries, then let's grab a Slushy Dog on the way home."

So they did finish up shopping, and since they bought frozens, they had to be home before the ice cream melts. Linda drove to the nearest Slushy Burger Drive Thru, and bought two chili dogs, and drove immediately since the ice cream's starting to melt. And it's in her favorite flavor: Pistachio. Upon arriving home, they immediately fixed up the groceries, and since they had the home for themselves (Ferb was at Baljeets', Candace was with Stacy in their weekly shopping and Lawrence was out of town), they could talk as much as they wanted.

"So, Phineas, what did you want to talk about?" She decided to ask after all the dishes are done and while the chili dogs are in the microwave.

"Well, there's this… secret… I've been meaning to tell you for months now…" Phineas firmly prompted, gulping a few times as he spoke. "I… I'm… well…"

"Phineas, I'm pretty sure whatever that secret is, I can accept it wholeheart-…"

"Mom, I'm dating Ferb."

There was silence that Phineas can't possibly bear, even if it lasted for 30 seconds, it was just too long for Phineas' poor heart to bear. He swore he was going to pass out if that lasted for a minute, thankfully it didn't; Linda spoke with a shrug and smile.

"And then?" She said with much calmness, it made Phineas raise a brow.

"Uhm, I don't think you're getting this, mom. I just said that I'm-…"

"Dating Ferb, as you said. I understood you well, Phineas. Now, what's your big secret?"

Phineas blinked. And blinked. And blinked a few more times until he finally got what Linda was trying to say.

"You _know_?" Phineas gasped, and on cue the microwave released a keen _ting_ sound that was heard all over the house. "You know!"

"Know what?" Linda raised a brow.

"About us! About Ferb and us!" He lacked words to describe how he's feeling right now, but if one word could suffice, he would say _appalled _was very befitting. "Since when?"

"First of all, Phineas, I am your mother, and I am supposed to know everything about you guys, since you are my sons. Second," She was smiling a little too much, making Phineas nervous. "Of course I know, what do you think, I won't catch up?" She sighed. "I didn't want you to stop doing what you absolutely love."

"But… still… it would've been nice if you dropped hints that you knew…"

"To be honest, I don't think you would realize even if I blatantly dropped hints." She shrugged. "Phineas, you do have to know something, and I hope… you keep it a secret for now." Linda made a weak smile.

"What's wrong?" Phineas asked.

"Your dad and I…" She took Phineas' hands and Phineas could feel her trembling by the contact. "We're getting divorced."

* * *

"Could you just give me a hint on what's going on?"

Ferb was getting nervous. Phineas locked the door behind him when he entered the bedroom and now he's outside their room again, and this time he doesn't even know why. He could hear muffled cries in there, and he's sure something happened. There's a big chance that Ferb's sleeping in the couch tonight, but oh well, at least there's television.

He slapped himself awake. _Dude, your lover's crying for Pete's sake._ "Phin, I really would want to talk about this."

"Just… leave me alone for one night, Ferb. I'll be fine by tomorrow." He heard Phineas say.

"Promise?" Ferb asked.

"… oh Ferb…"

"I'm willing to wait until you want to talk about it." Ferb sighed as he spoke. "I'll be out here." Not a second later, the door opened, and Phineas ran to him, hugging him tightly, mumbling his name. "It's gonna be okay," He was saying it again. "It's gonna be okay." This time, he wasn't so sure if it will be.

* * *

The problem was, he wasn't fine the next day. He locked himself in their room, and thank goodness Ferb thought of having a duplicate of the room's key. Not that he actually used it, since Phineas _really_ wanted to be alone and Ferb respected it so well.

Candace was obviously worried over her little brother. She would bring him food and leave it on the hallway (since Phineas wouldn't open the door) and would sigh when she brings another meal and sees the previous meal untouched. She persisted, though. "You're gonna die if you continue this, Phin," she would mumble everytime. She never ask why Phineas was acting that way. It was almost like she knew. But she never spoke about it, and Ferb noticed how Candace would ignore their mother's questions about nothing in particular.

And how she would hide a scowl everytime.

* * *

A few days after, Candace finally snapped. She slammed the magazine on the coffee table and just glared at Linda, who seemed oblivious of how her daughter feels of her at the moment. She raised her brows.

"Just say it, mom. Say it, and let's talk about this like a _family_." Candace said between her gritted teeth.

"What are you talking about, Candace?" asked Linda.

"I know damn well about your plans, mom. I know that you and dad are planning on having divorce." Candace broke down by then, and her tears started falling down her cheeks. "I know that _that's_ the reason why Phineas wouldn't leave his wretched room!"

Ferb just stood there, mouth agape and unable to neither speak nor think. _Divorce_? Since when were they not in perfect terms? They seemed perfectly fine! He felt drained, like the world was falling down on him. For a second, the room was silent. All Ferb could hear was Candace's sniffles and Linda's breathing, and all he wanted to do was drag Phineas down there and face the problem. Immediately, he grabbed his phone and speed-dialed his father, and when he answered, all he said was,

"Father, if you don't come home right now and explain to us why you and mum are planning on having divorce, Candace, Phineas and I would leave this house and never come back again, and we would make sure that we would cut our ties to the both of you _completely_. So I suggest you grab your keys now and begin your convoy home…" He clenched his fists. "If you're even out of town."

Twenty minutes later, Lawrence arrived the Flynn-Fletcher household.

* * *

"You don't know what you're doing to us! You're breaking a perfect family setting!" Candace was shouting; she didn't care less if it was considered disrespectful, but she wanted this out of her system. "Why, oh why, are you having divorce? Do enlighten us!"

Lawrence was beside Linda, looking at the ground as Candace spat words that pierced them, _wounded_ them deep. He tried to look at his son for comfort, sadly he was glaring at him as well, so he resorted on looking at his soon to be ex-wife for something to say, but she's as blank as he is. He sighed.

"We've talked about this over and over again," Linda said, her shoulders hitched. "We realized we're not coming up with same decisions in life anymore, and that it's better to cut this relationship off."

"That's it? You're giving up just because of misunderstandings?" Candace's tone was raising an octave. "You have got to be kidding me!" She sighed heavily.

"Do not raise your tone on me, young woman." Linda stood up, obviously tired of this. "I raised you up to treat people with respect that they deserve-…"

"Respect being talked about, you guys don't deserve it! You're giving up such a wonderful marriage, giving up a wonderful son here," She pointed to Ferb. "And to top it off, Phineas is killing himself because he thinks you're having divorce because of him!"

"What?" Linda asked out of disbelief.

"He probably has his scratching habit back." Candace mumbled. "You know about Phineas and Ferb's relationship, and he assumes that you're having divorce to make way for them."

"Phineas has a scratching habit?" Ferb asked.

"Yeah, he had it when he was young. He scratches until he bleeds when he disappoints people." Candace explained, soothing her temples. "You should probably get him, Ferb. Even if you have to drag his ass down here."

* * *

When he entered the room, he immediately opened the lights and grabbed the medicine kit that they had in the room in case they had minor injuries. Phineas as lying down on the bed, and Ferb helped him sit up. He could see where Phineas has been scratching: there were red blotches on his arms and legs. He kissed Phineas on the forehead and Phineas trembled on the contact.

"Ferb…?"

"Shh… Just let me tend to your wounds…" And he damped alcohol on one cotton ball, lightly blotting Phineas' blotches. Phineas would flinch when Ferb press too hard, and Ferb would apologize. "Where's this habit from?"

"I… don't know…"

"You could've just told me this was happening, Phineas. I could've been much of a help for you." Ferb looked awfully stressed, Phineas can see.

"I didn't want to stress you. To be honest, you look terrible." Phineas smiled weakly. "I can take care of myself, Ferb."

"Right. I leave you alone for a few days and now I'm tending to your self-inflicted wounds." Ferb rolled his eyes. Phineas almost laughed. "Phineas, stop smiling, this is no laughing matter."

"I know." Phineas sighed. "I just… don't know what to do other than smile." He wrapped his arms around Ferb's neck and closed his eyes tight. "I don't want you to leave…"

"I won't. Mum and dad might be having divorce, and we might live somewhere else, but I bet it's just a few blocks awa-…"

"No, dad already found an apartment." He hugged Ferb tighter. "I don't want you to leave…!"

All Ferb could do was pull him closer, to breathe him in, to realize that everything was changing for the worst. Everything was falling apart. He tried picking up the shards that was left from the fall, and he wounded himself in the process. He didn't want to leave this home; it was filled with memories he can't possibly forget. The backyard was one thing, then their room. Oh, how he loved everything about this house.

And all of a sudden, they were leaving. The thought of it made him sick.

They both fell asleep in each others' arms, and for the first time in a long time, they both felt completely safe.

* * *

Days passed by in a blur, and Phineas tried to take the issue off his head. Ferb knew well what he was doing, so he tried to help, but yet the sight of him brought tears in Phineas' eyes. They would sit in silence for hours until one of them falls asleep. And most of the time, it was Phineas who does.

Ferb knows that they can't run from this forever. He will have to move out of the house. He would have to settle with calls and texts. He won't see Phineas everyday.

_And damn, I think I have a fixation on him._

And then, they were leaving the next day. Damn, where did the days go?

"Okay, seriously, you guys have to talk." Candace raised a brow. "Just talk, will you? Dude, Ferb's just moving out! It's not like he's gonna live in Germany or something!"

"But-…"

"No, I don't care on what you say, I just want you guys to talk. Talk about the weather. Talk about the mechanical dog you built once-"

"He was adorable, if I may say-" Ferb mumbled, but Candace cut him off.

"Talk about something, _anything_! You guys should have the greatest date of your pitiful, nerdy lives and you choose to spend it here! And with not so much touching going on!"

"No sex in the house!" They heard Linda yelled from the other room, and Phineas was gaping like a fish. Ferb smirked.

"A very nice idea, if I may interrupt." Ferb was smirking, and Phineas was shaking his head and Candace was laughing. She hugged Phineas tightly.

"You adorable thing! Stop taking everything so seriously!" Candace would kiss Phineas' forehead, and Phineas would mumble "Oh seriously, what's with you guys and your intense desire in kissing my forehead?" and Ferb would break into a fit of laughter. "Now, would you please, at least, go downstairs and watch the Space Adventure DVD I bought for Ferb and eat the popcorn I microwaved for you guys?"

Phineas nodded with a smile. Ferb mouthed a small "thanks".

"You hopeless romantics." Candace mumbled on their way out, and smile. "Best thing that happened besides my engagement. Totally worth the stress."

* * *

"Yep, we're already done fixing our things. Nah, it's not too awkward, I mean, I'm used to this." Ferb was sitting on his bed (they brought it over), his phone between his ear and shoulder as stood up to place his clothes in his new closet. "You should come over some time next week. I should be done painting the room by then."

"_You're painting your own room? I should do the same._"

"Yeah. I bet my paint job would be much better."

"_Is that a challenge I hear?_"

"Do you consider it as a challenge?"

"_I'm intimidated. I'll ask Mom to allow me. You will see._"

Ferb chuckled on the phone, making Phineas smile. "I still can't believe we just moved out of the house."

"_Where have the days gone, anyway? Everything's moving too fast._"

"But still…" Ferb said. "I do hope you won't regain that weird scratching habit, because to be honest, it was a little creepy."

"_I'll try not to._"

"I'll call you later. We're having Chinese for dinner." He closed his closet, groaning at the sight of his other stuff to be fixed.

"_You okay?_"

"Of course." Ferb smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

And to be honest, he wasn't okay. But he had enough time to get used to this.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **If nothing made sense on what you read, I'll try clearing up things next chapter. There will be loads of flashbacks. And an original character of mine shall be introduced! Oh joy! A complication two chapters before the story ends! I'm so lame! And sorry if this feels so rushed, it was getting pretty long. I know, I know, nothing really made sense in this chapter. I have to explain a lot of things next chapter, so yes, I shall draft that out. Again, if you see any grammar errors, feel free to tell. Being a lazy heroine again.

And oh yeah, check out my other story **Phonebooth**. And blame it on the sexiness of Josh Radnor and Neil Patrick Harris. _Arrivederci_. :D


	14. Growing

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Phineas and Ferb, and I am no way affiliated with Disney or the makers themselves, Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

**Growing**

The thing was that they managed. They kept their relationship going for years without unwanted trouble. They still kept it a secret to most of the people, but they knew some people could tell that they were dating, but they didn't mind at all. They dated through high school, and with the rest of the gang there graduating with them, they felt invincible.

Ferb graduated as class valedictorian, Baljeet running close as salutatorian, and Phineas and Isabella graduated with honors. Buford had a special award for sports, and in general they kick-assed high school so much, they actually had fun during the process. They would certainly deny the fact, but they would agree in time.

So when Phineas and Ferb hugged on their graduation, it seemed like a normal, brotherly hug to others, but their friends found it so sweet.

"What a lame excuse to hug you in public." Ferb chuckled.

"Do not even try to badmouth this event. Dude, you're the freakin' Valedictorian. Give them some credit." Phineas grinned. "Congratulations."

"Thank you. It means a lot, coming from you, of all the people." They were walking side by side to the parking lots, and some random schoolmates would interrupt them to get their signatures for the yearbook. They would smile at them warmly and give them their good lucks for their remaining years. When they reached the parking lot, he grabbed his yearbook and let Phineas sign.

"Oh really, now? I should be the one asking _you_ to sign, you're the Valedictorian!" Phineas gave his yearbook as well. "Okay, fine, I'll let that die. But it's so fun to mock you about being the _Valedictorian_-"

"Oh come on-"

"And being the most sought-after male in the school. You and your reputation." Phineas chuckled as he doodled on Ferb's yearbook.

"Well, reputation's all a man has." Ferb mumbled. Seeing Candace and Linda approaching, he gave back Phineas' yearbook and smiled. "You had plans?"

"Not really, just at home. You should really join us." Phineas gave a pleading smile, and who could say no to that? "It's nothing grand, just a small feast."

"I don't think we made reservations, so I'll ask-…"

"Yes, we haven't planned anything at all, so save me here, Phin." Lawrence was standing behind Ferb, and Phineas laughed and gave him a hug. "Congratulations on your honors, Phineas. I always knew you had it in you."

"Thanks dad."

"My, my Lawrence! What's this I hear about you not planning beforehand?" Linda arrived with Candace. "Just joking, hun. We planned this mini get-together. Surprise?" She watched as the two high-fived. "So, Ferb, Valedictorian huh?"

"I told you people wouldn't live that down." Phineas chuckled as Ferb groaned for hearing that for the umpteenth time that day.

"It's a big deal for others, of course people wouldn't live that down!" Candace raised a brow. "At least people are demanding your signatures because you're dorks! I had to join the theater club just for the signatures!"

"That's make us cool, then?" Phineas asked.

"Of course not. You're still dorks." Candace duly replied, making the family laugh. "Can we just leave, like, right now? I feel like reminiscing at the moment, and you wouldn't want to hear me talk about my history with Jeremy, right?"

On cue, their respective parents dragged them to their respective cars, driving as fast as they can before Candace could even start ranting about it.

* * *

College was fun, for the most part. Ferb took Engineering while Phineas took Architecture, which was a stroll in the part for the both of them. The assignments that should have taken them all night was done in 2 hours flat, with enough time to watch a movie 'til 2 am, or at least until the given time when normal kids finish their homework do sleep.

"We're so badass." Phineas snorted one time upon finishing their project. "3 hours flat!"

Ferb only smiled. "Phineas, we've been doing this since we were ten. If we don't graduate with _cum laude_, Candace will mock us for life."

And the thought made Phineas shiver.

As Ferb removed his things off the dining table, Phineas stared around the apartment Lawrence bought for his son and him. Lawrence is currently at London on vacation and won't be back for weeks, so Phineas has been visiting a lot lately. The apartment was spacious and well furnitured, the television was humongous and installed with a gaming console. (Ferb demanded that they have a gaming console since he claims that he has to "defend his title" and Lawrence wouldn't understand that, would he?)

"It's been years since we started dating," Phineas suddenly said, grabbing Ferb's attention. "And to be honest, you haven't changed a bit."

"You as well." Ferb dropped his things on the couch and sat beside Phineas. Phineas slowly slid his arms around Ferb's waist. "You're being clingy lately."

"I love you," Phineas would shyly admit and lean in for a short kiss. "And I have every right to be clingy." Ferb would always oblige and kiss him softly, enjoying the needy-ness of his boyfriend.

He found the term very unlike him, but he continued using it anyway. He was openly gay (or bi, as most of his friends pleaded) and girls found that to be a waste, though most girls believe in the fact that he's really bi, since they claim that he's the straightest gay man who ever lived Earth. The only thing gayabout him was his relationship with his ex-brother Phineas Flynn, and other than that, he's a hundred percent straight. Same goes with Phineas. They were heartthrobs despite their sexuality (it's college, what do you expect). And to their surprise, they weren't bullied much. Just occasional letters with a single word written on them, and it varies between fag, gay and cocksucker. (Phineas found the last one very funny) Ferb would just shrug them off and crumple the letter, throwing it to the nearest trashbin without even looking.

There was one thing Ferb learned in college. _Never mess with a guy who can finish a year-end project in 3 hours._

* * *

When they both graduated with _cum laude_, they were grabbed by a top-shot engineering firm and so naturally, they had to work side-by-side on most projects. Their co-workers were very, very enthusiastic with their addition to the company, and they found themselves having fun at work for the first time in their lives.

"Oh my gosh, maybe this is what we're looking for. Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher. Damn. Where have you been this past five years?" One lady named Catherine said, giving the both of them a hug. "You make this place so fun for the first time!"

"Woah, that's big exaggeration, don't you think?" Phineas was trying to be very modest, but their co-workers loved them too much.

"No! You guys are awesome!" said Randy, one of the best engineers in the firm. "Honestly, you guys are the best thing that happened to this firm since taco night!"

"Taco night?" Ferb's interest was peaked, and Phineas chuckled.

"Speaking of taco night, that's tonight!" one of the people in the group at the back said, making them cheer out loud.

"I insist you come, boys. Initiation shiz." said a lady named Anne who worked at the transportation department. "It's just tacos, so don't expect much. We hate drinking at work nights since the next day the hangover kills us and Boss will probably scream his heart out as we die in excruciating vertigo, so no thanks."

"We love tacos, if you guys had to know." Phineas grinned at Ferb who grinned back at him. Their co-workers cheered.

Well, at least work was as fun as college.

* * *

"This is weird."

"No kidding."

"I mean, I've seen how people's lives get wrecked because of an unhealthy lifestyle mainly caused by their workplace, and now that we are working, I don't think we joined just any other workplace." Ferb was walking Phineas home since it was late in the evening. _Not that it mattered, but Li-… _Mom_ wanted me over for hot chocolate,_ he thought.

"What can I say? We aren't actually normal, if you're so worried about fitting in."

"But it's just so weird. It's a fun workplace. There's taco night, for crying out loud!"

"What are you so worried about? That we'll become freaks on the next job we get?"

"Not really…"

"Then what?"

"It's weird!"

"You're way overthinking this." Ferb said as he opened the door for them. "Just relax, will you?" They were greeted by Linda who seemed enthusiastic for that night. "And to be honest, you looked adorable a while ago. I will be anticipating taco nights every week," he added as a whisper.

"Tease." Phineas mumbled as he accepted the mug Linda gave him. "Thanks mom. Where's Perry?"

* * *

It didn't take long until they found themselves drifting away from each other. Of course, they would be busy to have their weekly movie night, and Ferb has been working overtime for some reason, and Phineas didn't want to stress him more by asking. He knew he had every right to know, but he valued Ferb's privacy so much.

"Working overtime again?" Phineas asked through the phone as he sorted the designs they managed to finish that day, and he was already allowed to go home.

"Yeah, I'm in the structural department. Go ahead."

"You sure you don't want anything?"

"Nah. Go home, get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I miss you…" Phineas whispered as he grabbed his bag from his table, blushing as he ran to reach the elevator.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." Ferb was with some co-workers, and he grinned at them upon seeing them mocking him. They sort of knew about them, but they were completely comfortable about it since Ferb and Phineas weren't actually a PDA couple. "Randy and company are already mocking me. Wow. Are we that obvious?"

"Not really, darling. We just know." Randy batted his eyelashes, making the group break into a laugh. "Say goodbye to Phineas for me!"

"Randy says "bye", if you haven't heard, which I doubt greatly." Ferb stuck his tongue out.

"Tell him that I want my coffee treat tomorrow." Phineas was alone in the elevator, and it felt odd, for some reason.

"Dude, why don't you just call him?" Ferb asked, faking an annoyed tone.

"Sorry Ferb," Phineas giggled. "I love you."

"Love you too. See you tomorrow. And kill Randy tomorrow for me, will you, sweetheart?"

"Will do. Bye."

And for the third time that week, he was going home alone. Now he's just thankful he has a car. Upon stepping in the vehicle, he noticed a small note on the passenger's seat.

_I love you. Drive safely._

* * *

_Phineas sat slowly on the couch, trying not to gain attention to himself. They were staring cautiously at him and he hated the feeling of being watched, especially when your lover was a part of the said group. He sighed._

"Look, I'm fine, okay?_" Phineas said exasperatedly, nervously staring at his family. Or what was left of it. "_You can't blame me for getting depressed over it; this is a family matter…"

"We totally understand, honey_." Linda smiled weakly._ "Are you sure you're fine, though?"

"Very._" And he would grin reassuringly. "_I'm sorry for not speaking about this. I was… shocked and scared for so many reasons, I thought I should just… keep quiet about it._" He had dark rings under his eyes; a sure sign of his insomnia. "_I just want the both of you, mom and dad, to know that whatever you decide on for the next few weeks, I will accept it with all my heart the same way you accepted us for who we are._" He waited as Linda wiped her tears and got off the couch and hugged him, sobbing as she held him close, apologizing._

"This is unfair._" Candace started crying, and all she could do was hug Ferb. "_I don't want to ruin this perfect family…_" Ferb closed his eyes and felt Candace's tears damping his shoulder. "_Not on my wedding…!_"_

"If it's any consolation, Candace, I would really like to walk you down the aisle with Linda._" Lawrence said_, _spreading his arms out for an embrace._

* * *

Everything went from fantastic to awful in just one turn.

Phineas called Ferb one weekend to ask if he was free since he hasn't been seeing him at all at work and he had this stupid hunch that he was angry at him or whatever.

"_That's just insane, Phineas."_ Phineas listened to Ferb's warm laugh, and he closed his eyes. _"I'm busy. You're busy. We're working."_

"I'm being clingy, am I?"

"_Yes."_

Phineas sighed. He was in his room watching Space Adventure (he wasn't sure what part now) and he was alone in the house. He stared out the window and saw the sky grow gray. "I'm sorry…" He mumbled beneath his breath.

"You should come over, Phin." Ferb finally spoke. "You sound a little lonely."

'A little? _A little? _You should come over here and see how miserable my life is without you for crying out loud!' became a small "I am, aren't I…?"

"Come over. I'll cook us dinner."

And he did. He went straight downtown to Ferb's apartment, and upon ringing the doorbell, the door opened and there greeted Ferb's enthusiastic smile.

"Hi," was Phineas' breathless greeting. "I hope I'm not intruding."

"Not at all. We were just finishing our small meeting." He gestured to the couch, and there Phineas couldn't explain was he was feeling. There was a woman on the couch, her hair in a loosely tied bun, her face pressed with a small amount of make-up that made her look so stunning, and she was just about to turn off her laptop when she saw Phineas standing there.

"Oh, I didn't know you'll have a guest, Ferb. We should've finished up earlier." The woman said.

"It's fine, I mean, it's work, right?" Phineas gladly assured her. "Hi, I'm Phineas Flynn."

"I'm Kathy Adams, I've worked with Ferb in a couple of projects, and he's amazing." The lady named Kathy said enthusiastically. "I should get going, though, I have an appointment at 7." She grabbed her bag and her plans. "Well, Ferb, I can assure you, at least, that this will be amazing after it's done." She smiled.

"I'll call you if something comes up." Ferb said as he gave her coat. "Take care, now."

"Au revoir." She said with a little wave. The door closed, and Phineas just stood there watching the whole exchange of words he cannot understand. Or probably won't understand.

"So, dinner?" Ferb looked back and saw a teary Phineas, and all that came in his head was _damnit, this is bad_. "Oh, no no no."

Phineas' eyes widened when he realized he was about to cry. "Oh shit, this is…" He wiped them with his sleeves and laughed. "This is stupid…"

"Wait, are you… jealous? Of Kathy?" Ferb asked out of disbelief.

Was he? Phineas had to think about this. Of course, who wouldn't be attracted to a wonderful brunette with a stoic demeanor and such a stunning face and a great body? Not to mention that she looked very successful in life. Who wouldn't be jealous by that?

"She's a girl!" Phineas pointed at the door.

"I can see that."

"I can't compare to her! She's a girl! She can give you little British babies!" Phineas was nearly screaming, and Ferb decided to stay silent. "I can't compare to someone like her, Ferb. She's beautiful, she's brunette, she's successful-…"

"And you're gorgeous, you're amazing, you're my life. What more do you want from me?" Ferb released an exasperated sigh. "Look. Kathy is a friend. My co-worker. And did you just say "little British babies"?"

"Yes…?" Phineas blushed.

"I love _you_. I want you. I am not interested on finding someone else since I already have _you_, so will you please just _trust me_ when I say-…" And he felt Phineas' lips on his, and he wasted no time and just kissed him and everything felt so right. _This_ felt right. He knew where he stood.

Phineas will hate him for what he'll do. Phineas will leave him.

* * *

He could hear the metropolitan noise outside, and he sat there on his bed awake from all the madness he couldn't possibly bear. Phineas was sleeping beside him, and Ferb pulled the comforter up, and Phineas snuggled closer. He stared at the alarm clock and it screamed 3:37. _Expletive, _he mumbled to himself. Such an ungodly hour.

He grabbed his phone from the bedside table and saw that Kathy has been calling him for a few hours now, so he decided to call her, and in the second ring, Kathy answered.

"_I've been expecting your call, Ferb._"

"Sorry. Something came up."

"_So, have you decided?_"

"Yes." He breathed in, seeping in what was left of the sense of home. "I'll take that program to Germany."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Mapped the whole story out. I will make you cry on the next chapter. Or at least I _will_, if you guys won't. I can't bring myself to write this. Ugh, it is ending soon. I haven't cleared up anything at all in this chapter and I even added more conflicts. And please don't hate Kathy yet. Don't. I'm not making sense anymore, am I? I just hope you guys would stay with me 'til I end this. You guys are awesome. (Insert the never ending "check my grammar and tell me where I went wrong" charade.) I just do hope I make you cry on the next chapter. I hope.


	15. Ever After

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Phineas and Ferb, and I am no way affiliated with Disney or the makers themselves, Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

**Ever After**

Ferb hated this feeling so much; he wanted to rip it out his chest.

He hated lying to Phineas. There was this guilt that made him feel like he was such a bad person. It was like hiding a candy from a baby. He hated hiding the truth from him, especially if it concerns him so much. Ferb was a very bad liar, but this time, he was really keeping it well. If Phineas find out, he would immediately know. And so far, he was very, very convincing.

So when he arrived his department, he was greeted by party poppers and some champagne.

"Congratulations!" They all said in chorus, making Ferb raise a brow.

"Uh, what?"

"About that project in Germany, silly!" Kathy grinned. When Ferb gave her a weird look, Kathy's grin faded away and she mouthed _oh_ and she froze. "Oh, I shouldn't have said it to everyone?" Ferb nodded immediately, panicking. "Uhm, okay. This is serious." She called everyone's attention. "Guys, fix this place up before Phineas sees all these."

"Keeping a secret, Fletcher?" Randy asked in his trademark joking tone.

"Please, just…" Ferb was grabbing all the used party poppers and threw it to the nearest trash can. "Keep it a secret for now. I haven't exactly told him about it." He looked very nervous, the whole department actually felt nervous as well. So a minute later, Phineas entered the department with blueprints in hand.

"Well, you guys look unusually tense." Phineas said, almost laughing. "Lighten up, guys! It's Monday!"

"All the more that we should feel tense, sweetheart." Anne entered the room. "But yes, you guys do look tense. What's wrong?"

The engineering department stared at each other, not knowing what to say.

"Don't tell me. Somebody died." Anne's eyes widened, and somebody threw a coaster at her. "Hey!"

"Dude, pessimistic much?" Kathy chuckled, trying to ease the tension. They followed her lead and they broke into their own conversations.

"So, what do you have for us, Phin?" Randy asked, standing up and getting some of the blueprints and passing them around.

"Not sure. Boss told me to give these to you guys. I don't even remember working on these." Phineas laid the rest on the table. His gaze turned to Ferb, who looked like he was in deep thought. "I should get going. We have a meeting in five." He bid his goodbye, and the department said "bye" in chorus, and he laughed. "Bye, E."

When he left, they all sighed in relief. Anne looked confused, asking, "Okay, what's _really_ wrong?"

Ferb slumped on the table and groaned.

"Okay, okay. Don't tell me." Anne slammed her hand on the table, looking at all of them cautiously. "Ferb got someone pregnant!"

"Dude, what the hell?" Kathy threw another coaster at her. Some joined in the bandwagon. Randy just raised a brow and Ferb swore he could laugh at that time. The hilarity was awesome. "Let's just get back to work, okay?" They all stood up and grabbed their stuff to go to their respective workareas. Kathy approached Ferb in her apologetic stance. "I'm sorry, Ferb. Though really, congratulations." She gestured for a hug, one Ferb gladly obliged.

"Thank you. I owe you big time." He released her from the hug. "So the whole department knows?"

"Rest assured, it's _just_ the department." Kathy patted him on the back. "Everything's gonna be fine, big guy. Just be a man that you sexily are and tell him, damnit." She chuckled. "Though seriously, tell him soon."

And she left him dumbfounded once again. How come this lady just knows what to break to him at the right place at the right damn time? He watched as she walked away, leaving such a vicious aura as she go.

* * *

Ferb didn't bring his car that day, so he was walking to catch the bus when a familiar car stopped over.

"Ferb?" It was Phineas.

"H-hey…" The problem with Phineas was that he showed up at the worst time possible, and Ferb was thinking of walking alone and taking the long route home so he could think about that certain project in Germany.

He didn't want to get into details, but he knew it would last for a year at least, two years max. The accommodation will be provided by the company itself, and he earns five times what he's earning now. Apparently, he knows how to speak German so communicating should be a breeze. It was a perfect deal, he knew. He grabbed the opportunity, and now he just feels so lonely about leaving in a few weeks. He hasn't got much time to think about this anymore. It's either he backs out or he goes.

There's so much he's leaving behind here. He already talked to Lawrence about him and asked him not to mention anything to Linda yet. So now, the only people who knows about this is him, the department and his father.

"Hey, hop in. Didn't notice you didn't bring you car today." Phineas said.

"I'll have to decline, Phin. I have some business to attend to."

"I can drive you there, if you want."

"Phin," He leaned to the window, gesturing that Phineas come closer, and gave him a small smooch. "I'll be okay. Go ahead."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Very sure." He waved goodbye as Phineas drove away. Ugh, just what he needed. More attachment.

He started walking again, grabbing his phone out. He missed three calls and had fourteen messages. He sighed. What a hectic lifestyle. Everything was less complicated when we were ten. He rode the bus, plopping down the nearest window seat and started reading his messages.

_From: Randy Walker_

_I e-mailed you the details for your project in Germany. Kathy should be sending the additional details. Good luck on telling Phin._

He smiled. These guys are the best co-workers ever. He's almost glad that the company taking him in Germany is just an extension of their company.

_From: Kathy Adams_

_Hey Fletcher, I e-mailed you your flight details and such. Check it out ASAP._

Ugh, could everybody just stop reminding him about this?

_From: Phineas Flynn_

_Can you tell your department that we'll be having an emergency meeting tomorrow at 9? Something about that blueprints I gave you guys this morning. Thanks in advance!_

The world hated him so much. He forwarded the message to Randy and added, "Thanks." Knowing Randy, he'll do the job for him.

The other messages were either spam or inspirational quotes (which were pretty lame since he felt very, _very_ uninspired now.) so he deleted them immediately. He leaned his head on the glass and closed his eyes.

Kathy told him about the project weeks ago, and that time when Phineas dropped by and met Kathy for the first time, they were talking about the details of the project. Kathy was persuading him to go because he was one of the freshest engineers to ever enter that firm. He had fresh ideas, and he was a damn asset. He was British, he knew various languages, he was good in random trivias, and he was experienced beyond words. After all, he has been doing this since he was young, and now that somebody other than his friends and family actually acknowledged his skills, they wanted him in.

It was a great project. He already said yes. And now he's keeping it a secret to Phineas.

What was he afraid of? Leaving Phineas here? Again, what was he afraid of? He knew Phineas won't be cheating on him of any kind, and Phineas would do fine on his own. Very fine, actually. He was a very enthusiastic lad.

What was he afraid of?

Then, he realized what it was. He stopped riding buses late night after that.

* * *

The Engineering Department arrived first on the conference room, shortly followed by the Architecture Department, since they were the ones very much needed on this. The Transportation Department (or Anne, at least) came in afterwards, and their boss started the meeting.

"First of all, I would like to congratulate Fe-…" And when he turned to Ferb, he saw Ferb shaking his head, urging him to skip. "Oh. I see." He cleared his throat. Phineas raised a brow and turned to Ferb who looked very tense. He gave him a questioning look. Ferb replied with a smile and an assuring smile. "Let's start, shall we?"

A few discussions and three hours after, their boss stood up and said, "I designate Randy and Phineas to lead this project. Good luck."

Phineas gaped as the room slowly emptied. He knew that Phineas and Ferb worked perfectly together, so now that he's assigning him to a project, why wasn't Ferb his engineer?

Something was very off here.

* * *

But through those hints, Phineas didn't even try to find out what was wrong. He waited for Ferb to tell him directly. He knew this much: something about work and Ferb was heavily related, so it was either he was being promoted or what. He waited.

Until three weeks later, Ferb approached him at lunch break and sat beside him.

"Hey," He didn't raise his head from his sandwich. Ugh, such a stale taste. He tried biting again.

"I would like to invite you to dinner at my place tonight." Ferb held on to Phineas' hand, their fingers entwining. "I… have something to tell you."

Phineas could see fear in Ferb's eyes, and he can't help but say yes.

"I'll go ahead; I have the rest of the day off." Ferb said as he grabbed the sandwich Phineas had and gave him his. "Take this. I had lunch with Kathy a while ago. You look revolted with yours." When Ferb left, Phineas leaned to his recliner and groaned audibly.

"Apparently, he had _lunch_ with Ms. Adams and I shouldn't be concerned. What a joke." Phineas mumbled as he bite to his new sandwich. _Ugh, the taste of guilt._ "What are you hiding…" He muttered under his breath as he stood up and threw the sandwich on the trash bin. He was in the mood for donuts. "Anne, let's grab some donuts!"

* * *

Ferb paced around the apartment for the umpteenth time that night.

He wanted this to be perfect. He will be flying to Germany tomorrow and the only chance he could have to tell Phineas was tonight, so he wanted this to be as perfect. Or at least he wanted Phineas to think that it's perfect.

Quarter before 8, his doorbell rang and he immediately opened it. He didn't bother suit up, so he just wore his green turtleneck and jeans (his default look) and opened the door, seeing a pink-cheeked Phineas.

"It's cold out?" Ferb asked as Phineas stepped in.

"Very. I forgot my scarf at home, so now my cheeks are pink. Ugh." Phineas was busy removing his jacket that when he saw the apartment, he went, "Oh." He turned to Ferb. "My birthday's on summer."

"I know. It's just…" Ferb pulled the chair for Phineas. "This is important."

"Hmm," Phineas surveyed the surroundings: very vibrant. Very unlike Ferb.

Dinner was _amazing_, as Phineas pointed out, and Ferb just listened as Phineas filled in what Ferb missed for the rest of the afternoon. With dinner long finished, Ferb stood up and asked for Phineas' hand.

"Let's dance?"

"We're too old for romantic evenings, Ferb."

"Nonsense, no one's too old for a little bit of romance." By that, Phineas sighed in defeat and took Ferb's hand. Ferb placed his hand on Phineas' waist while Phineas wrapped his arms around Ferb's neck. Maroon 5's "She Will Be Loved" was playing, and this made Ferb pull him closer. "This is… perfect, in all sense." He tried to laugh it off, but his tears got the better of him. "You're perfect…" He released him quickly. "I love you so much…"

Phineas rarely see Ferb cry, and when he does, it probably means something's really wrong. "What's wrong?" He asked, confusion and worry evident in his tone. He watched as Ferb regain his composure to try to explain, and when he finally did, he held Phineas' hand.

"I have to leave for Germany the first thing tomorrow." He saw Phineas' eyes widen in shock, and when his tears started falling, he pulled Phineas in a hug, kissing his tears away. "I'm sorry about being so sudden-…"

"It's fine! Really fine! It's great that you're going to Germany for heaven knows how long! It's okay!" Phineas bulged away from Ferb's embrace. "How can I not have seen this…?" He muttered as he grabbed his jacket. "I should really get going, I mean, it's really late and you need to pack up and—"

"I finished packing up yesterday. And will you just please," He played tug-o-war with Phineas for a short while, and Ferb won by getting Phineas' jacket. "Listen to me first?"

"What do you want to tell me? _This? _Your plan to leave without even telling me?"

"I'm telling you now, right?"

"Do you think you can just run away from the truth if you keep hiding from it? All these weeks we could've talked about it and I would've accepted it wholeheartedly! But no, you choose to discuss it with Kathy!"

"Why are you bringing Kathy into this? She's just helping me!"

"That should've been me!" Phineas was yelling, as much as he feared. He tried to calm himself down, Ferb could see, but to no avail. "I could've helped you through this! You think I can't accept that you'll leave?"

"No…" was all Ferb could say. The truth hurts. He knew so well Phineas would hate him for this.

"I can't help but hate her for grabbing the time that I should've had with you now that I found out that you'll be leaving for Germany! Do you expect this to go peachy?" His glare ran deep. His tears kept on falling. "Do you expect me to hug and kiss you after knowing that I have less than 12 hours to be with you? And who knows how long you'll be staying there?" He groaned. "Damnit, stop falling…" He muttered quickly.

"Will you just listen to me, Phineas?" Ferb's voice was raising an octave as well, he can't stop it. "You don't know how hard it is to keep this from you—"

"I don't know, yes, but it seems like you perfected the art of it—"

Ferb ignored him. "And you have to believe me when I say that I've been thinking about this for weeks. I've been thinking about how you will react. Believe me, I don't want to do this."

"Then why?" Phineas swallowed what evident loneliness was present in his chest, hoping he won't gag. "Why are you doing this?"

_Why? _The question rang in his ears, resonating as it faded away. _Why,_ it rang again.

"I just wanna prove something for myself." He answered. "I want to make sure I haven't done everything just because you're here."

They stood there in silence, not knowing what to say anymore.

"We're a wreck." Phineas finally said, feeling amused now. "We never fight, we're too sweet… this is the wrong balance of things." He sighed, shivering as he stopped his tears. "This isn't working out."

"I could see that." Ferb sat down the cold floor. It took too much effort to walk to the couch, so he just sat. "This is distressing enough as it is."

Phineas sighed deeply. "Alright, I'll stop being a bastard and you can just explain to me what the hell is going on." He sat in front of Ferb.

"I'm going to Germany tomorrow. The company wanted to send me since was an asset and they needed "fresh ideas" or whatever to Germany. It's gonna last for a year, at least, two years maximum." Phineas silently gasped when he heard how long it was gonna last. "I'm scared of this, Phineas."

"Please stay." It came out as a desperate plead, and Phineas hated it. He was supposed to be urging him to go. It was selfish to ask him to stay.

"I've been planning this for weeks, Phin. This is exactly why I don't want to tell you!" Ferb sighed in defeat, pinching the bridge of his nose. "One plead from you and I'll drop everything and stay!"

"No-! Don't-!" In his head, he wanted him to go. In his heart, he wanted him to stay. "Am I the only one standing in the way between you and your career?"

"Yes," was Ferb's frigid reply.

"Just… go, okay? Seriously, go. I'll be fine here." Phineas tried to smile, he really did, but before he knew it he was crying again. "To be honest, I don't know what's gonna happen when you leave…" He asked for Ferb's hand, their fingers entwining. "If I'm stopping you from what you want to do with your life, then break up with me."

"You know _oh so very well_ that I can't do that, Phineas." His grip grew tight. "I'm just… sorry that I didn't tell this to you sooner."

Phineas wanted to say that he understood, but he didn't.

"I can't help but ask again, Ferb." Phineas cupped Ferb's cheeks, and he could feel Ferb's fear. "_What are you afraid of?_"

"I'm afraid of waking up in the morning in a different place, seeing different and unfamiliar faces and smiling at them as normally as I could. I'm afraid of staring at my phone and seeing that your name isn't there and my phone probably won't be in English." He bit his lip. "I'm afraid of the thought of you having fun while I suffer the remaining days of my stay there in misery as I wait for the time for me to come home." He laughed. "Selfish of me, right?"

"Don't be." Phineas smiled as he leaned in, their nose touching. "I'll wait patiently until you arrive." He closed in the distance and they were kissing for the first time in a long while, their lips felt so foreign yet it reminded them of home. Ferb slowly pinned him down on the floor, smirking as he reached for his pockets, earning a confused look from Phineas. And when he saw what Ferb had on his hand, he can't help but tear up again. "Is that…?"

"I don't know how this works." They sat up again, Ferb laughing at what's happening so far. He opened the small box he was holding and there was a silver ring, and he grinned. "I don't know if it applies, but if it doesn't, well… think of it as a gift." He took Phineas' hand. "Wear this as a sign of my promise and my love…"

"A little cheesy there, Ferb." Phineas managed to laugh as he stared at the ring. "Now I feel suddenly girly and I have this weird urge to go to the gym." Ferb rolled his eyes as he pulled him in a short kiss. "This isn't necessary, you know."

"I know." Ferb smiled weakly. "Just hoping I would have someone to go home to when I come back." They stood up slowly. "Do me a favor, will you?" Phineas just stood there, waiting. "Don't… come to the airport tomorrow."

"What?"

"Don't see me off." The room was quiet again, and for a while Phineas was torn between getting into a fight again and just letting him be.

_If you love someone, set him free_, he recalled, seeing the image of a very young Ferb in his head, and he smiled at the memory. _Clinging onto someone means you're weak. You're holding him back from the adventures he may go through._

"Can I at least stay for the night…?" Phineas asked.

"Sure." And Ferb led them to his room, and for the first time in a long time, he found himself incapable of letting Phineas go. Maybe he was the one clinging onto him in the first place.

* * *

Phineas woke up with a splitting headache and the reality that Ferb left him in the apartment. He looked around and all he saw was Ferb's scarf and a short note.

_You might need it for the rest of the winter_.

He grunted as he grabbed his bag and jacket, leaving the apartment as fast as he could, slamming the door behind him. He didn't know where he was going or who he should call to ask about Ferb's flight number or what time he was leaving. He was creeping in the dark, grasping into anything he could touch to go through this.

How little time he has, how much he has to do.

"Kathy?"

"Phineas? Where are you? Ferb's flight is leaving in 45 minutes!" Her voice came out as a whisper. "I'm trying not to panic here, Ferb's pacing is making me frantic!"

Phineas was already in the cab. "Which airport?"

"Newark Liberty."

"Newark Liberty International Airport, please. Can you make it in 30 minutes?" Phineas asked the driver.

"Are you crazy, kid? It's the freakin' rush hour!" The cab driver scoffed.

"Please, mister? Can you make it in 30 minutes?" Phineas asked, his tone almost pleading.

"I could try, but I'm not promising anything, kid. Hold on." The cab swerved left and right to avoid the traffic, passing through streets Phineas hasn't seen before, and before he knew it, he was on main street, and he was almost 15 minutes away from the airport when they found out that there has been an accident on the highway and it's gonna take an hour to get the cars off the highway.

Phineas paid the driver. "Thanks mister, I'll just run from here." And he did. He ran as fast as he could, hoping his feet won't fail him. He was doing the impossible, trying to hope that the flight would get delayed for at least half an hour. He was hoping that Ferb would stay anyway, even if he knew that he'll leave eventually.

The airport was busy at that time of the day, so he ran in various directions, not knowing where to go, asking different people about this certain flight, and finally he saw Kathy and run to her.

"Phineas?" Kathy looked surprised. Phineas was looking hopeful as he tried not to collapse. "Ferb's flight just left!"

And with that, his knees failed him for the first time and he was on the cold ground, accepting the facts now. Ferb wouldn't want it if he met up with him on the very day when he'll leave, and he would stay for sure if Phineas pleaded that he stays.

He groaned as he tried to stand up. "Let's go to work, then?"

* * *

He was met with stares and murmurs, and for once, he hated going to work. Finally, Randy went to his table when he was pretending to work (double checking if his lines were straight or whatever) and when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he jolted.

"Phineas, you should have just skipped work for today. You look horrible." Randy sat beside him. _That's funny_, he thought, _Ferb usually sits on that empty seat when he talks to me…_ "Phin. Take my advice. Go home."

"No, I can do this. Let me work, Randy." Phineas was pleading again. "I just want my head off of things."

"No." And finally, Randy pulled the blueprints off Phineas' hands. "Go home."

"Randy-…!"

"Go home." Randy's tone was firm and commanding. Phineas had no choice but do as he says. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Phineas' shoulders were slump as he walked to the elevator. Anne stopped him to give him his favorite box of donuts. He smiled in appreciation and snuggled closer to Ferb's scarf. Leaving the building, he rode a cab home. He checked his phone, seeing tons of messages. He deleted those unimportant ones. He listened to the voice messages.

_Phineas, I heard what happened. Call me, please. You're not answering your phone and Mrs. Flynn doesn't know anything too. _It was Isabella.

_Phineas, what's this I hear about Ferb?_ It was his mom.

_Phin, where are you? _It was Candace. _Call me, please. I'm getting worried._

_Hey Dinnerbell! Call Isabella right now. She's going nuts!_ Buford.

_Phineas, please call anyone of us. We will appreciate it if you told us what was happening._ Baljeet.

_Phineas, I'm sorry about not telling you about Ferb, he begged me not to tell anyone about it… I'm so sorry, son._ Lawrence.

_Phineas, call your sister right now. She's panicking. _Stacy.

_Phineas—_Jenny.

Phinea—Randy.

Phin—Kathy.

And the list went on and on.

Upon arriving home, he was met with a hug from her sister.

"Candace…?" He said weakly.

"Phineas, why aren't you answering our calls? We were worried sick!" Candace asked as she released Phineas from the hug. "We heard what happened."

As Phineas weakly explained what they had to know, Candace and Linda listened intently, not knowing what to say to make the boy feel better. They sighed and looked at each other.

"We made pie, if that helps." Candace tried to smile.

"Pie always helps." Phineas said with a small laugh as he took the plate from his mother's hands.

* * *

The first week after Ferb left was the most horrible week they had at work. Ever. Phineas was too down to talk to anyone other than Randy, and they skipped Taco Night because of it. Phineas was almost like a working zombie. He works but that's it. He's dead to everyone. He doesn't seem to mind.

Finally, Kathy went to his table and sighed. "Phineas, seriously. I could give Ferb's address and number on Germany and you could contact him to get this phase over with!" It came out as a scolding, and it grabbed Phineas' attention. "You're depriving yourself of your rights as his lover!"

"Kathy, it's fine, really…" He lied. It wasn't convincing, actually. "If Ferb wanted me to know about his state there, he should have e-mailed me or whatever. I'm not gonna take away his privacy. I respect him that much to leave it as it is."

"Phineas, I don't wanna say this, but you're bringing the whole company down." Kathy leaned down and fixed Phineas' hair. "Go home. Sleep for the weekend. Bring your vigor back on Monday." She kissed Phineas' forehead. "We need the old Phineas back. The one that took this company by storm. You can do this without Ferb."

The kiss seemed so alien yet so friendly. He nodded helplessly as Kathy helped him get his stuff so he could have a short vacation he deserves.

(Somewhere in the room, Randy is wailing how he never had a vacation, and his co-workers mocked him, saying that he doesn't need it since all he does in the office is sleep.)

* * *

And he did come back. He was back, alive as ever, joking around as usual, spilling his vibrant plans that "wow"-ed everyone. He worked as diligently as he could, accepting more load than usual. He and Randy usually worked overtime for the project and at times they were on the site, doing what they can to finish the project faster.

By the third month, everything seemed so normal that when Phineas suddenly collapsed during a meeting, everyone screamed and was shocked. They didn't realize that Phineas was overworking. They didn't notice it at all. Kathy immediately fanned him and asked for water, Randy called the nearest hospital, Anne was there munching donuts to ease the tension and their boss called Linda to let her know.

"Everybody get the hell out of the conference hall!" Kathy yelled, and they immediately got out. "Phineas…" She shook Phineas slightly. "Randy, is the ambulance here yet?"

"Three minutes max. Calm down, Kathy."

And when the paramedics came, Phineas still wasn't awake, so it worried Kathy so much, she went out of the building and called.

"Ferb? Phineas just fainted."

* * *

"He's just overworking, so there's a lot of stress and I advise that he stays for a day in here, at least." The doctor said, writing in his files. "I suggest you also lessen your workload for the next few weeks, young man."

"But the project's almost done and-…!"

"Don't reason the project, Phineas. It's fine. I'll let someone else handle it while you're gone." Randy ruffled Phineas' hair. "I figured it would be much for you to handle, taking to account that you're young."

"Phineas, don't kill yourself." Candace simply said, making the crowd in the room laugh.

"I just fainted. I'm fine! You guys are exaggerating." Phineas raised a brow.

"Just… do what the doctor is saying, will you? Seriously, Phineas. Don't be a stubborn 10 year old for a change." Isabella looked annoyed and worried at the same time for having called on such short notice.

"She's right, Dinnerbell." Buford made it after his game, and he managed to pick up Baljeet from the university. "Don't die just yet. You haven't found Frankenstein's brain yet."

"Frankenstein's brain?" They all asked in chorus, except for Baljeet and Isabella who giggled in recalling.

"Those brothers, or should I say _lovers_," He saw Phineas blush and he laughed. "had this small list, almost like the Bucket List, but much more awesome." Candace was starting to laugh. "They did everything in the list except locating Frankenstein's Brain."

"You mean they found the Dodo Bird already?" Candace asked.

"Yeah."

They stared at Phineas like he was crazy. "Hey. I knew what I saw. Ask them they saw what we saw."

The three just smiled. The rest just shrugged. They knew the two were bound to do amazing things, but really? Dodo Birds?

"Can I just talk to Phineas alone?" Kathy suddenly said, beaming. The rest left the room. "Phineas, Ferb gave you a letter."

Phineas' eyes widened. To be honest, he never expected Ferb to contact him anytime soon. Kathy gave him a folded piece of paper, and for a second, Phineas was actually scared of reading what was in it. But there was no use on prolonging the agony much longer, so he read what was in it. It wasn't long, just two sentences.

_Phineas, you're making me want to go back to Danville. If you faint again, I'll go back there as soon as possible._

He sighed.

He grabbed a paper on the bedside table and got out a pen and wrote one word on the paper.

_Don't._

* * *

By the sixth month, they finished the project and actually celebrated in the conference hall. It was Phineas' idea, after all, and so far, the party was… weird. It wasn't as wild as he imagined it to be, but hey, at least they were having fun.

"Sad to say, this is actually a meeting." Their boss suddenly entered the room, and they all went back to their respective seats. When they were already done stuffing their mouths with donuts (or at least Anne), Boss cleared his throat. "I congratulate Randy Walker and Phineas Flynn for finishing the project in time and earlier than expected!" The room burst in applaud. "Now that that's finished, I'm sure Phineas Flynn is ready with the next plans?" Phineas nodded and gave him a thumbs up. "I have a surprise for you guys." He beamed. "Let's welcome our next head-engineer for our next project, Mr. Fletcher." Everybody looked back to see if it really was Ferb or just some random dude with Fletcher as his surname. But it was.

It was Ferb, smiling as he walked. Some cheers and whoops were heard from the engineering department, lead by Randy who screamed "You incredible bastard!" and everybody followed his lead and started clapping, except Phineas.

Phineas looked perfectly calm.

"It's good to be back. Though I have to say, I haven't missed Randy at all." Ferb chuckled as the engineering department went wild. "May I say that one to two years of absence is merely an exaggeration. We finished the project in five months, and in the sixth month, it was already in business. The hotel was an instant hit, thus, the project was a complete success." He smiled. "I expect the same from this firm."

"And who could be his perfect partner other than Phineas Flynn?" And the cheers got louder. Phineas chose not to bring any attention to himself and just raised a hand a smiled. "I figure you two had plans for coffee, at least?"

"No, no we haven't." Phineas stood up and brought the plans as he left. "I may safely assume that this meeting is finished, right?" He closed the door behind him.

"Ferb, you are a dead man." Kathy mumbled as she threw her drink coaster to him, Ferb catching it as expected.

* * *

"Will you just listen to me, Phineas?"

"Oh, that won't be necessary." Phineas was in his mocking tone. "I heard your speech there, very inspiring. I hope we finish it in a day so we don't get to work together for months!" Phineas was angry.

He would be fine if Ferb just told him that he'll arrive. He would be fine if Ferb actually called or e-mailed or gave him something to feed on while he was gone. There were no letters. No calls. No e-mails. Nothing. Just a scarf that he can't wear everyday since it's not winter everyday.

"Will you tell me what's wrong, at least?" Ferb asked. _Ugh he had a stupid haircut_, Phineas observed.

"Nothing's wrong. Everything's fan-fucking-tastic." Phineas didn't bother hide the anger he was feeling and when Ferb reached his hand to stop him, he turned around and slapped him in the face. "Get your hands off me."

And Ferb did.

Phineas wanted to leave that place. He wanted to be at least a kilometer away from him. So he rode the elevator to go home, and Ferb stepped in the last second before Phineas could even take the stairs.

"You know what's wrong?" Phineas said between his gritted teeth. "I let you go to Germany without a word from me. I let you go to Germany without seeing you off. And this is what I get? A letter with a stupid note?" He was sick of crying, so he didn't. "I deserve more than this, Ferb. To be honest, I'm in the brink of screaming my head off." He rubbed his temples endearingly.

The elevator opened and Ferb pulled Phineas out of it, leading him to his car and opening the car door for him. "Just trust me in this."

"Ugh, I don't think I should." Phineas felt the ring Ferb gave him in his finger and he bit his lip. "Why should I trust you?"

"Because you love me more than you should." Ferb replied. "That's the only thing I'm assured of."

Phineas can't answer that, so he just went in and hoped for all of this to end. When he realized Ferb was driving to an unfamiliar block, Phineas looked around. "Where are we?"

"Questions later."

They went in some random condo, riding the elevator up to the very top floor, and when the elevator opened, they were welcomed by the penthouse, a very spacious one and all Ferb could do is apologize by smiling.

"I don't even know who owns this place but I don't care because I am angry at you, Ferb Fletcher-…"

"Phineas Flynn, would you just shut up for the first time in your life, marry me and live in with me for the rest of your life?"

Phineas froze.

"This is probably caused by this penthouse. Though I am glad that I bought this. Very worth the trouble." Ferb said. "Germany's still paying me. Since I finished their project and defied the laws of physics, they're paying me until next next year."

Phineas still wasn't saying anything.

"Phineas?"

"This isn't necessary, but as usual, you're grand scheming is impeccable." He pulled Ferb in a very long kiss, and for once he has no idea if he was willing to let him go.

* * *

"I think we should adopt."

"I think so too."

"I want a boy."

"And a girl."

"That does it. I'll bring toy bricks and the first one who makes a bridge out of it, we'll adopt."

**The End (Or is it?)**

* * *

**Author's NoteS: **I am teary as I go. Oh my goodness. This is so long and I'm sorry if this is so late, there's just so much happening in my family. There's my brother's graduation in college and my aunt and grandpa from abroad are here so I haven't had the time to write this down. I would like to thank those who review every chapter and who told me to go on even if I thought of giving up half-way. I love you guys. (Did I make you cry? No? Aww man. I cried.)

For those who's expecting more from this, yes, **I'll be making extra one-shots for this story**. Don't expect something from me soon, though. I'll be in summer vacation for a while, maybe work on my drawing. And again, if you see grammar errors and such, LEAVE A NOTE. I don't think I'll be editing soon but it's nice to at least see my faults easily. To my readers, you guys are amazing. I WANT TO HUG YOU ALL. You know what, I think I will. *hugs you via internet* You guys are cuddly.

Bye for now. :D (Leave a review! It's the last chapter for crying out loud loljk.)


	16. Extra: The Good News

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Phineas and Ferb, and I am no way affiliated with Disney or the makers themselves, Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

**Extra: The Good News**

If there was something people had to know about Phineas, it's the fact that he loves babies.

He adores them so much, the way the gurgle and create bubbles out of their own drool, their tubby hands curling around your finger, how people play with their baby reflexes and it's still cute; it always fascinated Phineas so much, to the point that he would wave at every passing baby, or shake hands (rather, he would ask the baby to grab his finger in which he would shake it) with them if he could. Most of the time, he does, because their mothers find Phineas as adorable as their babies.

So when Candace invited Phineas and Ferb for dinner, the redhead was pretty much surprised that the whole Flynn-Fletcher was there, with the Johnson family, surprisingly.

It became a mini-reunion; everyone was missing everybody else since time does indeed fly so fast, and before they knew it, Candace and Jeremy are already spending their anniversary with this dinner, Suzy was already in college, Phineas and Ferb are engaged, and their parents are pretty much as close as they were before.

They all greeted each other with a smile (Suzy was laughing along Candace; they imagined the two bonded over all the marriage blues) and they settled at the long table, passing around food and talking about anything under the sun, until Candace asked for their attention.

"So we called you here to celebrate our anniversary with the people we love the most, but that's not the only reason." Candace was smiling beautifully, and Jeremy's arm was around her waist, and he smiled at her reassuringly. She ran her hand on her stomach and she grew teary. "I'm pregnant!"

With that, everybody stood up and hugged Candace; saving Phineas for last. He was as teary as she was, and he hugged her tight. "Candace, you've wanted her for so long…!"

"'Her'?" They all asked, and the siblings laughed.

"Well, when we were kids, she always told us that she would name her kids Xavier and Amanda, and she always wanted to have Amanda first. I'm sure it's going to be a girl." Phineas related, smiling at their reactions (which was composed of giggles and a blush from Jeremy). "And if it's a boy, well, I, for one, have to teach him about summer and how to spend it. Right, Ferb?"

Ferb smiled in reply, and the rest laughed.

Phineas then pulled Candace out of the group and hugged her again. "You're pregnant! This is huge! Like, you need to eat healthy foods and you need to smile a lot for the baby to grow up as happy as you are, and you need to listen to Mozart a lot too, and you have to lessen your work load—"

"Phineas honey, breathe, my goodness—"

"—and I just want to congratulate you, Candace." Phineas grinned. "Can we buy baby clothes? I have to come with you! I get to see more babies and did you know that I love babies?"

"Obviously, Phin, you love them very much; you're cracking up right now."

Phineas turned around and saw Ferb shaking his head. Ferb pulled him to kiss him in the forehead and Candace's gaze softened.

"I always envied the two of you. You guys always know how lighten up each other's spirits." Candace sighed.

"True love, per se." Ferb only said, and Phineas grinned.

"Besides, we can testify on how much you and Jeremy have been through all these years, Candace. And with her coming along," Phineas ran a hand on Candace's stomach. "I don't see how you guys could be more perfect."

"Thanks, you two. You know, for coming here. I know people have been skeptical with everything that's been happening for the past year, but you guys know better than actually mind those, right?"

"It doesn't matter. What matters are you, our family, your family, this child you're bearing, and the future." Phineas told her softly. He was always sincere when it comes to these things, and that was one thing Candace loved about Phineas. "Everything's going to be dandy. Just drink vitamins and your baby will be fine."

Ferb snorted. "You really can't let this go, huh?"

"I just hope she has red hair like us, Candace. It's a known family trait. And sis, we should visit Dad soon; he has to know, too."

And Ferb took Phineas' hand and their fingers entwined slowly.

* * *

Ferb agreed on driving them to the cemetery; he has the week off because he finished the project a week earlier than expected, so the week was given to him as an off with pay. Phineas grumbled about it for ages ("Damn, I need an off too! I just worked on a big one, damnit.") but he, nonetheless, enjoyed Ferb's cooking for a week, since they rarely eat decent food when they work overtime. And they work a little too much.

Linda decided that it would be best if the siblings went alone; she already visited a week earlier and she was feeling rather unwell, so with a small buffet on bed Ferb made specially for her, the three left the Flynn household and head on for a long drive.

It was a 4 hour drive to New Jersey. Their dad first settled at New Jersey and it was where he first met Linda. They moved to Danville when Candace was born, and Phineas was pretty much born in New York. Phineas could barely remember his father, to be honest, but he tries to cling to every memory he has of him. He never talks to Ferb about it; they felt so precious to be shared, and every memory made his heart ache.

So coming with Ferb to his father's grave was a big, big leap. He was showing a side of him that he never showed anyone before, not Isabella, Baljeet nor Buford.

Phineas stayed on the passenger's seat while Candace was on the back seat, and for the whole ride, they kept on eating chips and drinking soda, so they asked to go to restrooms a lot. Ferb wasn't sure if he was going to get angry or laugh it out, but it was amusing to see what the siblings do when they're bored.

"Let's play Zitch Dog, Candace; I'm _bored_ out of my skull." Phineas groaned over his chips.

"Okay then. Zitch dog!" She pointed at the street, and surprisingly, there was a dog.

"Hey, unfair, I was facing you the whole time!"

"Not my fault. Zitch dog!" She pointed again.

And that went on for hours, Ferb chuckling at Phineas and Phineas groaning in frustration. Then, Phineas stopped and turned to Candace.

"Candace, are you allowed to travel for long distances?"

"Uhm, yeah. It's still safe, but after a few months my doctor won't allow me anymore, so you have to visit dad alone for a while." Candace said while munching. "I'm really in the mood for something spicy."

"Oh please tell me you bought spicy chips." Ferb said nervously, and the siblings laughed heartily.

* * *

They bought white carnations nearby, and for the rest of their walk, they were all quiet. Ferb was holding Phineas' hand while Candace carried the carnations, and when they reached the place, nobody was saying a word.

Candace laid the carnations sadly, Phineas wrapping his arm around Candace's shoulder and pulling her closer. Fighting back the urge to cry out aloud, she smiled softly. "Hey Daddy, it's me, your little princess." She bit her lip when a tear fell, and Phineas only smiled weakly. "Guess what, Daddy? I'm pregnant!"

She felt a huge relief when her tears started falling. "It could have been better if you would see her yourself, Daddy; I would have wanted you to tell her our stories…" Phineas released her and instead held her hand. "It's been so hard to cope without you, Daddy… To be honest, I don't know if I could be a good mother—"

"Don't listen to her, Dad, it's just her stupor talking." Phineas grinned. "She will bear a wonderful daughter, and she will grow up to be a sophisticated, independent, caring, persevere woman, such as her mother."

"Phineas…" And she pulled her in a tight hug. "Thank you so much…!"

"Everything for you, Candace." Phineas hugged her back, a lone tear falling down his cheek. "And believe me this time: Everything's gonna be okay." She released him.

"I think I'll go get some fresh air… I need some time to think alone…" Candace mumbled. They watched as she walked away slowly.

Phineas held on to Ferb's hand and held it tight. He saw Ferb smile at him and he can't help but smile too. After all, he was one of the reasons he's there, and doing this would make Phineas love him more.

"You must know, Ferb, that because you'll be meeting Dad, you must agree with one condition." Phineas suddenly said, breaking the unbearable silence. Looking around, there were a few people who were visiting too. "Because you met Dad, you must come with me everytime I'll visit him. Every single time, without fail."

"If that means forever, then I can't agree more than enough." Ferb answered calmly. He felt Phineas' hand tremble, and he could tell that he was about to cry. _This_ probably scared him more than he should.

"Dad, this is Ferb Fletcher." Phineas sat down on the grassy ground and started talking. Ferb did the same. "I know that you know him because I've been talking about him since I was 5. But now…" He saw Ferb blush a bit and he laughed. "He's not my brother anymore, Dad. I think I fail as your son, but I love him, Dad." His grip tightened; the ring Ferb gave him heavy on his finger. "Mom told me not to let go. She told me that if I meet someone that would make me happy beyond relief, I shouldn't let go." The breeze was strong against their forms. It grew colder and colder, so he got the scarf out of his bag. He wrapped it around his neck and smiled. "Of course, you know about Candace's pregnancy, and we're all pretty hyped about it."

They sat there in silence for what seemed like 5 minutes before Ferb cleared his throat.

"So you've been doing this for years?" Ferb asked, skidding a little closer. "Without fail?"

"Without fail." Phineas laughed. "We promised Mom we would."

"You know, all of these just made me love you more." He cupped Phineas' cheeks and kissed him softly. "It's all starting to hurt."

"You're exaggerating, Ferb. It's pure love, nothing else. It shouldn't hurt." Phineas mumbled between their kiss. "I love you so much."

And they started walking hand in hand to find Candace.

* * *

"_Phinny, why are you holding Ferb's hand?"_

_The group looked at the two who were indeed holding hands, and the young redhead grinned._

"_Ferb told me that his greatest fear is getting lost, so I'll help him not to."_

* * *

Phineas was in the middle of work when his phone started buzzing in his pocket, and by the 3rd ring, he placed on his bluetooth piece and said, "Phineas here,"

"_Phineas, I can't bear this child! I know I'm going to be a bad mom and I can't bear to hurt a child in so many ways, I just can't—"_

"Candace, sis, calm down." Phineas started walking to the engineering department with a blueprint in hand. "Just breathe in and out, calm your nerves down, eat some chocolate or something—"

"_I'm allergic to dairy! What if my child becomes lactose-intolerant too? How will she survive? I just don't—"_ And she started crying.

"Candace, come on, you have to be stronger. I heard some doctors say that if a mother gets depressed the whole time of the pregnancy, the child becomes ugly."

And Candace stopped. _"Really…?"_

"Would I lie to you?" Phineas asked. Upon reaching the department, he was greeted with smiles and hellos and he went straight to Ferb's table and laid down the blueprint, pointing some modifications. "Do you want something? I mean, any sudden demands? I could pass by your house for my lunch break." Ferb raised his brows as if it was a question, and Phineas only mouthed Candace's name. "Though you have to tell me now or I won't make it."

Phineas grabbed a pad and pen from Ferb's table and started writing, his writing barely legible. Ferb started chuckling and turned back to his work.

"You know what; I think I'll take the rest of the day off. You sound _awful_, Candace. Is Jeremy home?" Phineas asked as he slid the slip of paper in his pocket.

"_No, he's at work... I wouldn't want to disturb him at his workplace, though… I've been stressing him enough."_

Phineas then left with a wave and went straight back to his department, meeting Kathy along the way.

"Hey Candace, I'm gonna put you on hold," Phineas turned to Kathy. "Hey, can I ask you a huge favor?"

"Anything for you, sweetcakes. What's up?"

"My sister's getting all hysterical at home and she's pregnant, and her husband's at work and—"

"Oh my goodness, darling, say no more; you're as hysterical as your sister!" Kathy said urgently. "I'll talk to your boss, so go! Shoo! Your sister is delicate woman right now, so go!"

Phineas then rushed to his table to get his things and shouted "thanks" over the halls. Kathy ran over Ferb too and she smiled coyly.

"My, why are _you_ still here? Shouldn't you go with Phineas in his time of need?"

"Well, technically, it's his sister's time of need."

"Don't act smart, Ferb."

"I imagined they need some time alone. It's been a while since they actually talked alone."

"The ever gentleman, eh?" Kathy then walked ahead. "The good die young, Ferb, remember that."

"I'll try not to," Ferb laughed.

* * *

Phineas rang the doorbell and after a few minutes, a haggard-looking Candace opened the door for him. She was holding a bucket, and Phineas tried not to laugh, but he did anyway. Candace started tearing up.

"Phineas, if you're not my brother, I would've thrown this at you…" Candace said between her gritted teeth. "Come in."

Phineas took a step inside and saw how the whole place was trashed and about, and he bit his lip. "Um, Candace?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are your cleaning tools again?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: SURPRISE! **So yeah, I just want to update this because come on, I miss writing Mind Over Matter. To be honest I totally forgot how to write this, so my style of writing in The Assassin was evident here. It's two different styles, and goodness gravy, I totally forgot the other one. I'll update another one soon, so sorry for the lack of P/F interaction, I wanted some sibling lovin'.

P.S.: If my sister got pregnant, I'll be this hysterical. Just sayin'.


	17. Extra: Words Left Unsaid

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Phineas and Ferb, and I am no way affiliated with Disney or the makers themselves, Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

**Extra: Words Left Unsaid**

"Can I just—"

"No."

"—babysit her for, like, a day—"

"_No._"

"—like a normal uncle would?"

"That's the problem, Phineas! You're _not_ a normal uncle! You're with Ferb now, and that doesn't assure anything, not even a bit."

Candace was pacing back and forth the living room with Amanda on her hands, the baby girl gurgling and giggling, making Phineas smile even wider. Amanda was as cute as a button, like Linda would say, and to be honest he never really understood why they would compare cuteness to a button, of all the things. Amanda was drooling, making Candace wipe her mouth for the thousandth time that day. Phineas silently watched as Candace repeated the same process three times, and upon reaching the fourth, Linda opened the door and laughed at the sight.

"Ah, memories!" She said as a greeting as she smiled at little Amanda. "Such a charming baby you are!"

"Mom, I still have no idea where to find a babysitter at this late hour and I'm leaving in 30 minutes!" Candace was clearly panicking, Phineas could see. Despite the woes of her mother, Amanda still giggled, making Phineas smile yet again.

"I told you, I'm willing to babysit Amanda for the whole 2 hours." Phineas sighed. "It's not like I'm the harbinger of death, Candace. I can take care of her. Ferb's with me, remember?"

"Now that's settled—"

"Mom!"

"Candace, you haven't got a choice here. At all. It's either you and Jeremy don't go to dinner or you entrust Amanda to Phineas." Linda got Amanda from Candace, cooing and giggling. Candace sighed in defeat.

"Fine! But if she goes home with a single stench of motor oil or grease, I will kill you." Candace said with the scariest glare she could do, and Phineas gulped. Linda gave Amanda to Phineas.

"I wouldn't even _dare_ invent with her in our apartment. That's insane!" Phineas struggled on carrying her correctly, so Linda taught him how, telling him the basics of how to feed, make her burp, sing her to sleep, etc. "Who knew this babysitting stuff was this much fun?"

"Mom, this is driving me nuts. Can you just take care of her for me?" Candace asked, hopeful.

"You know I have plans, sweetheart. Can you just please trust your brother in this? Look, Amanda's fond of him!"

Amanda was wrapping her tiny arms around Phineas' neck, affectionately rubbing her cheek against Phineas' shoulder Phineas ran his hand on Amanda's back to soothe her, but instead it made her giggle.

"Aren't you a gigglish one?" Phineas laughed. His phone started vibrating altogether and he turned to them. "I'll leave now, I guess." He grabbed his phone with one hand. "Ferb's waiting outside."

"I'll help you with the things. Take care now," Linda carried all Amanda's baby stuff and followed Phineas' lead, Candace doing the same. It was already 7:30 p.m. and Ferb decided to work overtime that day, so he could fetch Phineas on the right time. He brought the van just in case.

The van was completely modified for careful and relaxing trips. Phineas and Ferb turned the backseat into a mini-room complete with a mini-fridge and a comfy couch. There's a satellite TV installed in it as well. Ferb uses this van for emergency purposes, like then Phineas looks fatigued from work or when Phineas looks bored with work. (Ferb sighs. "In the end, my life still revolves around him. Go figure.") His trail of thought was cut when Phineas entered the van with Amanda. Ferb let Amanda grab on his finger and he shook it up and down.

"Great! You brought the van! I'll just sit on the back, okay?" Phineas slid off the seat and went to the back, opening the door to get Amanda's stuff. Linda greeted Ferb with a smile and tossed him a soda, one which Ferb drank in thanks. She gave Phineas the bags, and entered the passenger's seat.

"Ferb, honey, you should really join us on mini-gatherings like this. You're still family, you know." Linda told him in a hushed voice, preventing Phineas to hear anything. He smiled weakly.

"I didn't want to ruin a perfect family setting." Ferb told her honestly, and Linda only pulled him in an embrace.

"I'm still your mom, Ferb. And you're not gonna ruin anything." Linda took his hands and patted them softly.

"But I did, didn't I? I fell in love with Phineas. You and my father got divorced."

"Why are we talking about this now, Ferb? We should have talked about this _years_ ago." Linda gestured for Ferb to get out of the van so they could talk in a more private place, and Ferb got out with a blank expression. They stood at the back of the van, Ferb's one hand clutching to his arm, his grasp getting tighter and tighter. "Ferb, by any chance… are you _blaming_ yourself for our divorce?"

Ferb's expression showed that he looked hurt and confused, so Linda took one of his hands. "It seemed rational, at the time. I know you've said the same things to Phineas when he thought that we are the reason why you're having divorce, but I'm not buying it." Linda's grip on his hand got tight, and he chose to ignore it. "How could you like different things? You guys the perfect couple."

"Ferb, honey, listen to me." Linda cupped his cheeks, Ferb averting his eyes somewhere else. "You didn't ruin anything. We were heading on a bad direction, but we chose not to show you what was really happening to us. We didn't want you guys to suffer just because we're having a bad time." She knew Ferb won't cry, so she started crying for the both of them. "I love you, I love Phineas, I love Candace, but most importantly, I love your father."

"You _loved_ my father," Ferb corrected, and Linda only shook her head. Ferb's eyes widened.

"No, I _love_ your father." Linda said, dropping her hands. Ferb took the handkerchief from his pocket and wiped Linda's tears. "I keep thinking every single night, _what if_, but that isn't gonna make it all okay. I love your father so much, Ferb. Remember that. We didn't have divorce because we fell out of love. We had divorce because we love each other and we wanted to preserve that. Being together just made it difficult. But we love each other so much, Ferb. As much as we love the three of you."

It was Ferb's turn to pull her in an embrace, and Linda continued to cry for the two of them. In the still evening, there's just so much Ferb wanted to say, but he chose not to say it. Some things are better off unsaid, and better felt.

* * *

"Candace, just calm down, okay? It's not like something wrong's gonna happen to her when she's with us." Phineas assured again. They were inside the van and Phineas was shaking a rattle to distract Amanda, failing miserably because he's finding himself distracted instead of Amanda. "Okay, so this is really distracting so I'll just stop rattling."

They were silent for a short while, and what confused Phineas was the fact that Candace was smiling and staring at the back of the van, and Phineas decided to ask what that was about.

"It's… a long, overdue conversation between Mom and Ferb." Candace said calmly, lifting Amanda as the baby cooed for her mother's affection. "I just hoped they had this conversation sooner, to be honest. Ferb's not himself lately."

"He isn't?" Phineas asked, confused.

"I figured you wouldn't notice, but try to notice that he isn't joining our dinners. _"Working overtime"_, as you said, but with dad there? I don't think it's possible that he always has to work overtime when we have our get-togethers." Candace told him sadly. "It's just… sad, you know? For him not to be there?"

"How can I not notice it before…" Phineas looked… perplexed; like he can't believe that this was happening. "This is—"

"Phineas, it's okay."

"No, it's _not_ okay!" Phineas exclaimed, making Amanda turn to him and tilt her head, confused. Phineas sighed sadly and kissed Amanda on the forehead, which made her giggle again. "He's the love of my life and I didn't even notice _that_. What does that make me?"

"Look, not everything is what it seems, but it's okay because they're fixing it." Candace assured him. "You may not see everything about him, but I'm pretty sure you've seen a side of him that no one knows about. You release a side of him that he doesn't even know exists in him." Phineas looked like he was going to cry, so Candace tried coaxing it with a smile. "_"Let's say that he releases the side that I'm naturally unaware of."_, he told once a long time ago. It was one of the reasons why I allowed you guys to be a couple. It was… vulnerable. Like he was letting you show that side to everyone because he can't do it alone."

"Candace, can I cry? I want to cry." Phineas' lower lip quivered, and Candace grinned.

"No, no you can't! Not in front of your niece!"

"C-Candaaaaceeeee…"

"_No. _If you cry, I'm gonna cry too, and she's gonna cry too! Man up, will you?" Candace opened the van's door and stepped outside, breathing deeply. "I am not going to dinner with my mascara running and my eyes puffy and red." She kissed Amanda softly and handed her to Phineas. "Amanda, honey, Mommy's going on a date with Daddy so you stay with Uncle Phinny, okay? Don't cry while I'm gone, alright? I'm gonna be back before you know it."

Amanda cooed as she took on of Candace's fingers and gripped it tight.

"Mommy's not gonna be away for long, sweetheart. Behave, okay?"

"Ma…" Amanda cooed, struggling to form the syllables. "Mama…!"

Candace started tearing up and she squealed in delight, causing Linda and Ferb to run to them. When Linda asked what was wrong, Candace only said, "Come on sweetheart, say it again for Mommy!"

"Mama…!" Amanda giggled, and Candace lifted her up and hugged her tight, kissing her again and again.

"Now I can't leave her with you guys! I have to call Jeremy to tell him that we cancelled, that we'll have our dinner here. Ferb, you call Dad. Phineas, help Mom with dinner." Candace told them. "Jeremy's gonna be so happy about this. If only he could say "Papa" too…"

"My date with the book club can wait some other time, then. This calls for a celebration!" Linda took one of Candace's hand and they entered the house, leaving Phineas and Ferb by the van. Phineas smiled softly and motioned for Ferb to enter the van, and Ferb closed the door behind him. Phineas suddenly wrapped his arms around Ferb's neck and hugged him close, feeling so much pain despite the comfort.

"How did I not notice you've been missing out on our dinners?" Phineas asked painfully, and Ferb only responded by hugging him back. "I'm so sorry, Ferb. I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay, Phineas; I brought this to myself, so it's okay." Ferb assured him, kissing him on the head.

"It's not okay…" Phineas frowned. "I should have noticed it."

Ferb suddenly felt a surge of happiness, and he laughed. "Leave it all to me. It's gonna be okay."

"But Ferb—"

"Sometimes, I love you so much; I'm starting to hate you." Ferb released him from the hug and Phineas only blinked at the sudden outburst. "It's almost like I can't bear to stay away from you. You know that feeling of self-satisfaction when somebody needs you? I want to feel that so much from you. But alas, you're one of the most independent people in the world, and I can't help but hate that trait about you. Depend on me, even for a little while. Let me be the reason why you live. I want to be that person." He took one of Phineas' hands and kissed it, the gesture weirdly embarrassing. "I'm conceited and greedy when it comes to you, but guess what? It doesn't seem so evil because it's all about you. I love you, Phineas. I love only _you_."

Phineas blushed a shade of red Ferb has never seen before, and he grinned with much satisfaction, and Phineas only mumbled, "I think I just had an overload of your voice, Ferb. It's oddly arousing." Ferb laughed and tackled Phineas, kissing him bare and empty, letting his drive get the best of him, and Phineas responded ever so softly. It was weird, they never did it on impulse, but this was something so intimate, they couldn't stop even if they wanted to.

Suddenly, Phineas' phone started ringing, and he ignored it for as long as he could, until his voice mail activated.

_This is Phineas Flynn. I'm not here right now to take your call, but I'll call you back ASAP. Leave a message!_

"_Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher, if you don't get your ass inside the house in 3 minutes I will drag you both here even if you're naked. Don't even dare me."_

"Candace!" Phineas groaned, pushing Ferb off him. "Darn it!"

"We could always do it at home, you know." Ferb grinned.

"Doing it in the car is much more exciting. Ugh, Candace is so—"

"You do know I modified our room, right?" Ferb tried fixing his hair, then stepped out of the van. Phineas raised a brow as he tried fixing his shirt, and Ferb grinned again. "Ooops, that was supposed to be a surprise. Oh well."

"Hey, what is it? Why am I hearing about this now?" Phineas groaned.

"Because you could always have car sex without the car with the use of wicked visual effects." Ferb flashed the sexiest smolder he could do and Phineas just stared, stunned with everything. Ferb grinned for the umpteenth time and he grabbed his phone to call his father.

Phineas looked down on his pants and groaned audibly. Somewhere around the van, Ferb was laughing so hard for the first time in a very long time.

* * *

**Author's Notes: SURPRISE AGAIN!** So the draft of this chapter was written last April-May, and I'm pretty sure I fucked up the ending. Have some sexy times, because this story seriously needs more sexy times. I have no excuse for this. But I'm pretty sure I cried while I was writing Linda's dialogue. Teared up like a loser. It would please me if you guys cried too, but then again, I highly doubt it.

**I'm almost in the 100th review mark, so help a sister out! **LOL But really, I've been waiting for the 100th mark for so long. It's something that would really make me giddy and make me write my ass out this sembreak. Tell me what you think!


End file.
